Human or Beast
by ZLR
Summary: Will an outcast, a person branded as a monster, finally find where they belong. Or will they make more enemies then friends. For years she have avoided interaction with society in hopes of keeping herself form being hunted down. That is, until a few people give her no choice as Abeck begins her career as a teacher. Will she finally find a home, or will she run away again?
1. The Presence

**Chapter 1: The Presence**

 **Hello. this is my first story and it's a trial to see how everyone likes it. Whether I continue it or not is still being decided.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the My Hero Academia characters. I only own the OCs I put in the story.**

 **I'm sorry if any characters are OOC**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking through the streets, on a cold winter night, a dark figure stalked along. His golden googles was the only thing that stood out against the dark background of the city. Looking around and seeing no villains, Aizawa decided it was time to head home. However, just as he was turning back, the pro hero felt _something_. Whether it was a someone's presence or something's power, he didn't know. Though, the sleep deprived hero knew he was being watched.

As the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he looked around wildly hoping to find the person despite the darkness. Aizawa activated his quirk to make sure it wasn't an enemy using a shadow quirk. Once he concluded no one was around him, he looked up to check the surrounding buildings. Nothing, not even a bird, was there. Deciding to mark off the one watching as a rat, Eraserhead deactivated his quirk and walked home. As he got further away from the street he where felt the presence, it slowly faded, but he was on high alert as he headed back to the apartment.

The creature that was watching the pro hero stayed where it was, blood shot eye glaring at the back of his head. As soon as the man disappeared from sight, it jumped down from the roof it hid on. Pitch black scales gleamed in the street lights, when it landed silently on the ground. Growling, the beast went in the opposite direction of the man who almost saw it. Flying into the night, the monster left no trace of itself. No foot prints, no claw marks, no destroyed property…except for maybe the security camera on a nearby building that caught everything on video.

* * *

The next morning, Aizawa woke up early to swing by the street he was on last night. Sighing heavily, he grudgingly got out of bed and got ready for the day. Leaving his apartment and heading into the city, he tried to figure out what could have been watching him. Arriving at the destination, police cars swarmed one building. With closer inspection, anyone could see that the security camera was destroyed. Laying on the ground covered in teeth marks and saliva, everyone wanted to know what did that and why.

After getting a closer look at the torn-up recording device, Aizawa walked into a coffee shop that was across the street. He asked the manager if they knew what happened to the security camera. After hearing that it was just like that when everyone got there, Aizawa ordered a drink and looked around as he waited. Almost everything seemed fairly normal, despite the fact that he felt the same presence as last night.

Eventually, his eyes landed on what appeared to be a young girl. Aizawa didn't know why his gaze was drawn to her. It could have been anything from her platinum blonde hair heavily contrasting her dark skin, or the fact that she had white medical bandages running completely up her left arm. Yet the pro decided that it was her aura that was drawing his attention to her. It seemed abnormal, even for a superhuman society.

Even as this girl sat alone in the corner of the shop, he was put on edge. Aizawa stared at her until he was given his drink. Just as he was about to leave, something shifted in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, everyone had stopped talking and all eyes were now watching this girl. She moved past a trashcan, threw her cup away, and made her way to the front. Once there, she ordered a coffee, payed for it, and left. Walking around Aizawa like he wasn't even there.

As soon as the girl was out of the building, everything returned to normal. Aizawa however was now majorly set off by the person that seemed to frighten everyone. While he walked to UA high school, the teacher decided to head back to that coffee shop tomorrow to see if she was back.

* * *

She was there. In the same shop, at the same booth, with the same vacant expression on her face. She left the same way, and everyone stared at her when she left. Just like the day before.

Aizawa went to that same shop for three weeks, and nothing had changed. Aside from the fact that he never felt that presence while patrolling at night anymore. Eventually, he asked the manager about the girl.

"She's been coming here every day for the past five years and does the same routine every time." The manager didn't seem to off put by the lady that seemed to visit his establishment everyday day without fail.

"And what exactly is the "routine"?" Aizawa was still trying to find out why she scared everyone and why she seemed so different.

"She waits outside every morning for someone to open the door, orders a Frappuccino with extra chocolate, pays, dumps several spoonsful of sugar into it, then sits at that booth for about an hour before coming up to order a coffee and leaves." The answer was swift and practiced, almost like it had been said before. Clearly, the hero wasn't the first to ask about this strange visitor.

"She's been doing that for five years? Why?" Aizawa was confused as to why anyone would do that for as long as the girl had. He could tell something was wrong.

"I'm not sure. After the first few weeks I was confused, but it slowly became normal. And she pays for the drinks, so there really isn't any reason for me to tell her to stop coming." The manager looked at the person they were talking about, and Aizawa could tell that he wanted to know what was wrong with her just as much as hero did. But the man would never admit that. Deciding to end the conversation, the manager left with, "I need to go back to work now."

Aizawa watched the retreating figure then looked back at the blonde. Sighing, he walked over to the girl. She seemed even stranger as he got closer. Her eyes were blood shot and looked tired. One was a glowing jade green; the other was an amethyst purple and had an X shaped scar over that eye. Her breathing was heavy and sounded almost like a snore. She was completely spaced out while he walked over and didn't notice the person standing near her.

"May I ask you a few questions?"

* * *

 **All right. That was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

 **My OC will be introduced in the next chapter. If there is one.**

 **See y'all later**


	2. uestions and Answers

**Chapter 2:Questions and Answers**

 **Hey, I'm back. I decided to post another chapter because why not. My OC will be featured more than she was last chapter.**

 **I do not own any characters from My Hero Academia. I only own my OC.**

 **I'm sorry if any characters are OOC.**

"speech"

 _'thought'_

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Why are people always so loud? It's annoying, and quite frankly, it hurts._ The platinum blonde girl was sitting in her usual spot in the corner. Taking a sip of her drink she stared at the table in front of her. _Why am I doing this? How long has it been? Why does everyone always need to stare at me when I leave?_ She cycled through the usual questions she asked herself every morning.

"May I ask you a few questions?"

Someone broke her train of thought. She looked at the one who did and saw a man standing near her booth. He was skinny and had tired blood shot eyes. The hair on his head looked matted and unkempt. His dark green jump suit had obviously seen better days. The long, grey scarf around his neck seemed completely impractical and more like a burden than anything else. _Wait. When did he get here?_

"I guess," she replied sounding irritated. ' _Great, one person wants to talk to me and soon more will. Hopefully that won't happen. I can't deal with people this early…or ever in that case.'_ She cursed herself as the strange man sat down. ' _Apparently, I didn't sound irritated enough, or this is one of those people who don't take no for an answer.' Why does the world hate me?_ "What do you want?"

* * *

"I guess," the girl's reply was brusque and sounded irritated. Her scratchy and dry voice did not match the way she looked at all. Aizawa sat down as the person sitting in front of him went back into quiet concentration. "What do you want?" another brusque sentence, but this time with a bit of a growl.

"May I ask your name?" She stared at him blankly, sipped her drink, and then stared some more. Almost as if waiting for something. After a solid minute she replied, albeit rather grudgingly.

"Abeck, yours?" Now Aizawa knew this girl was irritated. Clearly, she wanted to be left alone.

"Aizawa Shota," but he wasn't leaving anytime soon. There was something off about Abeck that he wanted, no **needed** to figure out. "Is your arm alright?"

"What's it to you? Are you the injury police?" She took another sip of her drink and pulled a nail filler out of a one strap backpack. While filing the nails on her right hand, which he noticed strangely resembled claws, she became even more rude. "You wanted to interrogate me in the middle of a coffee shop, and I'm really not up to it right now. So, if you could finish asking your questions and leave, I would _highly_ appreciate it."

Aizawa was taken back by that, considering she used the word interrogate. Not to mention, the only people whom he has ever meet with that level of irritance in their voice were villains. Villains who were captured and actually being interrogated. His eyes narrowed ask he asked another question. "Very well. You've been coming here for five years straight, and ordering the same drink every time. Why?"

Now it was Abeck's turn to be shocked. She looked at him with an 'are you serious' face then turned away and mumbled "its been that long?" quietly. However, Aizawa still heard her, but didn't press into the matter, yet. Sighing, she answered with, "I come here because I'm tired."

"Every morning?"

"Well considering you look almost as bad as me, I'm surprised you don't." She finished her nails/claws, inspected them, and put the filer on the table.

"Almost?" Aizawa was once again confused by the girl in front of him. ' _I get roughly three to four hours of sleep each night. Not to mention I take naps whenever I can. If I look 'almost' as bad as her,'_ "how much sleep do you get?"

"If I'm lucky, two and a half hours."

"Each night?" By this point Aizawa was very late to school. But he didn't care. He would just tell everyone he over slept again after a late night of patrolling. Hizashi would probably believe him. Nezu might. Nemuri would give him another lecture on working to late on school nights. "I get roughly three or four hours of sleep each night, and yet you look significantly worse than I do."

"No, not each night. If I'm lucky, I get two and a half hours of sleep each week."

That explains the tired look and the drinks. If she's awake that much than there is a good chance she is the presence he felt that night. And if she was, how did he not find her? "Anything else, or can I leave?"

"I still have a few more questions that need answers. First, I would like to know what you were doing at 2 a.m., on January third." Aizawa tried not to sound curious, he hoped the girl would think he sounded indifferent. Unfortunately for him, Abeck picked up on the slight hint of interest but didn't comment on it.

"Most likely, wandering around the city." Unbeknownst to the hero, Abeck didn't like laying down in one place if she couldn't fall asleep. She would much rather be doing something active. "If I can't fall asleep, why even bother trying?"

Aizawa grunted in response to her question and asked another of his own. "Were you around here?" If she wasn't, then he wasted a lot of his time looking for the wrong person.

"Ok, before I answer that, who in the world would remember the exact spot they were in, at 2 a.m., three weeks ago?" She made a fair point, sadly. Who would remember that?

"Fair enough, then do you remember seeing anyone?" Luckily, she did, and replied with yes. "Do you remember what they looked like?"

"Eh, vaguely. All I remember are golden, google like things."

"So, it was you." Abeck was shocked once more by what the odd man in front of her said. "How did you manage to hide from me?"

"That was you? That explains why anyone would want to talk to me in the first place. I was hiding on the roof…you spent three weeks trying to look for me?" A question, a comment, and answer, and another question all in one breath. This girl isn't very focused, is she?

"Yes, that was me, and yes I spent three weeks trying to figure out who was there because not many people can hide from me. Not to mention I looked everywhere and saw nothing. Even at the tops of the surrounding buildings. How did I not see you?"

"You probably weren't looking hard enough. I'm not that hard to spot, even at night." He was being underestimated, good. If Abeck turned out to be a villain, the less she knew about him, the better.

"Were you using your quirk?" If she was, and has been since that night, she could be arrested for illegally using her quirk.

"Uh…I suppose?" She hesitated, and her response sounded more like a question than an answer. Was she truly using her quirk, did she do something that only took pure skill, or is she aware of the fact that she's talking to a pro?

"You guess? If you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk?" Aizawa's curiosity was officially piqued. She was sipping her drink nervously beforehand, but as soon as he asked that question, she downed the rest of it as fast as she could.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" She stood up abruptly, nearly in a rush to end the conversation as fast as she could. "I need to getting going, bye."

And with that, she left much faster then she had anytime before. Though, like usual, everything stopped as she left, but this time everyone who knew her routine was left confused. After five years of doing the same thing, every day, without fail, today she didn't stop by the counter to order another drink.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2, I hope you all like the story so far**

 **Abeck: Her personality is rude and detached when she doesn't know someone and is typically relaxed and friendly near anyone she is friends with. She stands at around six and a half feet tall, but she looks shorter because she typically slouches when sitting or standing. She is always wearing a black tank top and baggy brown pants. Her cloths look ragged and stitched in various places, mainly below the knees, on the back and on her stomach. She also doesn't like to wear shoes. The reason her left arm is bandaged might come up later.**


	3. More Information and Free Time

**Chapter 3: More Information and Free Time**

 **Hey yo, I decided to continue the story, for now. More of the teachers and students will appear in up coming chapters. Abeck will also start becoming more friendly as time goes on.**

 **I do not own any characters from My Hero Academia. I only own any OC I put in the story.**

 **I am sorry if anyone is OOC**

"speech"

 _'thought'_

* * *

The next morning, everything continued like it had before the conversation with Aizawa. Abeck went to the coffee shop like usual. She ordered the same drink she always had, and sat in the booth that was basically hers in the morning. She was the only one who sat there from six to whatever, so why wouldn't it be hers at this point.

She continued to stare at the table and think about anything that just so happen to pop into her head. Like _'What does the pit of an avocado taste like?'_ or _'Why are people so concerned with the way they look?'_ and even _'Stop screaming, you saw your friend yesterday!'_. The last comment was directed to a group of girls that started screaming about how they hadn't seen each other in forever, even though they did the exact same thing the previous day.

 _'Why do I come here again?'_ She looked down at the table again. _'Right, this drink tastes good. I suppose that's a good reason to come here.'_ As she took a sip of the drink, a few people decided to make themselves known.

"Hi!"

Trying not to spit out her drink, and nearly choking, Abeck glared at the people standing near her. Aizawa was back, but this time he had a friend. The newcomer let off a completely different aura than Aizawa did. He was taller than his friend, and was probably a bit skinnier. He had long, spiked back blond hair and a small mustache, as well as headphones and a speaker type thing. He was also wearing dark orange sunglasses and a leather vest. His whole persona screamed 'I'm loud', and Abeck did not like it one bit.

"What?" She was far more irritated this morning than the day prior, and she was definitely going to let these people know that. Aizawa picked up on her tone of voice, but the new guy was still standing there with a giant smile on his face. This guy was putting her on edge, and she had to resist the urge to pull out head phones.

"You didn't answer all of my questions yesterday." It was mostly true. Aizawa had gotten the information he needed, but now he wanted to know more. He wanted to know her quirk, why she destroyed the camera, how she got the scar on her face, etc.

"Great observation Shaggy." Blondie's face turn to confusion after that statement. As Aizawa and companion sat down, the blond mouthed 'Shaggy?' and Aizawa shrugged in response. Without needing to worry about choking anymore, Abeck drank a bit more of the drink on the table. "Why'd you bring Cockatoo?" The person in question wailed a bit at hearing the nickname, which cause Abeck to wince.

"I got to work late yesterday, and he's here to make sure I'm not late again today." The response Aizawa gave was true. Before arriving at the shop, Mic had gone over to Aizawa's apartment to wake him up early, so he wasn't late.

"Why did you call me 'Cockatoo'?" The questioner sounded a bit hurt.

"Let's start with the fact that I don't know your name-" Before being able to finish, Abeck was interrupted.

"Yo, that's a-ok! I go by Present Mic, but you can call me Mic!" Well, the 'loud personality' was a bullseye. However, Mic's response seemed to anger Abeck even more. Her whole demeanor changed even before the loud hero stopped talking. Her right eye became blood red, and despite the slouch, her posture became stiff. She glared at the two people in front of her, and they were both put on guard.

"Next time, let me finish," she spoke slowly, softly and growled a bit at the semi scared pros that could feel the rage emanating from her. "I don't know your name, nor will it matter if you tell me because I won't call you that. I give everyone nicknames, and I prefer to stick to them. Also, if you want to ask me anything, or even comment, lower your voice, or we will have issues."

When Abeck was finished talking, she went back to normal. Her eye was no longer red, and it no longer seemed like she was about to attack. Although, now, the two males at the table were wary of the girl in front of them, and Mic somewhat lost his smile. After a few minutes of silence, which was rare for the vocal pro hero, Aizawa spoke again.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten my comrade, and why did you react that way?" His voice was calm, but Abeck could tell he was being cautious.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a warning. I only threaten those I see as enemies. I reacted like that because my…quirk… enhances my senses. Meaning I have heightened vision, smell, touch, taste, and hearing. Without my headphones in, anything louder than the way I'm talking right now makes my ears hurt."

"Your quirk is enhanced senses?" Aizawa was perplexed. She hesitated when saying the word quirk, and how does a quirk like that help someone hide from others? Though it did explain the harsh reaction to Mic's voice.

"No, and I'm not telling you. It's a touchy subject for me." That was partially true. Abeck didn't have a quirk, and she hated telling others that. Her 'quirk' was a natural born ability that she hated. It set her apart from the rest of society, and it was one of the reasons she distanced herself from humanity.

"I need to go." She got up, threw the cup away and walked out. Once again Abeck left without the second cup of coffee.

* * *

Later that night

Abeck was wandering the streets aimlessly. Everyone had already gone home or was asleep. Normal; considering it was 12 on a Thursday. Every once in a while, there would be a pro hero walking around, but they didn't pay her much attention. At around 1:30, when Abeck was sure no one would see her, she thought it would be a good time to shift. That is, until she heard something coming from a few blocks away.

Climbing up onto the roof top of a nearby building, she ran to the noise. Overlooking the alley below her, she saw a few people fighting. Two villains and a man she recognized had engaged in combat. The guy with the golden googles seemed to be having some trouble. His opponents somehow knew his battle strategy. They were staying so far apart from each other that when Googles was focused on one, the other would attack. This went on for about four minutes before one landed a solid hit on the pro.

Deciding she had seen enough, Abeck jumped down and tackled one of the villains. Eraserhead, thankful for the distraction, subdued the other villain before heading over to the two people now wrestling instead of trying to get off the ground. As he got closer however, the pro noticed that the second villain he was fighting was attempting to get away, but the other person kept pulling him down.

Eraserhead quickly separated the two and tied up the villain. For some reason, the villain had thanked him for getting the 'monster' away from the him. Turning back around Aizawa saw Abeck standing nearby.

"Abeck?" The question was more for clarification than anything. She looked at him and nodded. Eraser called the police and watched over the villains until they arrived. When they did, Abeck somehow disappeared. Once the police had taken the villains and left, Aizawa pulled his googles down to his neck and let the scarf return to its original position.

"Abeck, I know you're still there," he deadpanned. As he looked up, Abeck jumped down from the roof. She looked around a bit as if checking to make sure no one else was close by. Believing she wouldn't be the one to start the conversation, Aizawa spoke, "You do know you can get arrested for vigilantism, right?"

"Why'd you think I hid?" She was cautious and fidgety, like she wanted to leave. "What are you doing here?" She decided to hide it with rudeness.

"I'm working."

"You work from 7 a.m. to some random time at night, with Cockatoo? Or do you have a day job and this?" She was close enough to hear Aizawa's voice but started thinking he was an idiot. _'He's working this late and gets up early every morning? No wonder he looks tired.'_

"I have another job besides this. But I want to know why that villain called you a monster." Aizawa wasn't planning on telling Abeck he was a teacher anytime soon. He didn't trust her enough and wasn't going to lead a potential threat to the school.

"And I would prefer not to answer that. See ya later." With a lazy wave of her hand she jumped up to the roof again and left.

* * *

The next morning

Abeck was walking around near the beach. Eventually she sat down near the water and began contemplating whether or no to go for a swim. She decided not to and opted to staring at the ocean. Not even a minute later, and her attention was drawn to a different source. There was a kid and a skeleton of a man at the other end of the beach. She watched for a while to see what they were doing, and the kid was…cleaning the beach?

' _Why would anyone choose to spend their free time cleaning? It's five in the morning.'_ Somehow, neither of them noticed her, despite the fact that she was sitting in plain sight, near the waves. After looking at the plain, curly haired kid for a bit, she turned to the man. The more Abeck watched him, the more curious she got. ' _How'd he get his hair to do that? And why does he look like a deflated balloon?'_

Five minutes later, the skinny guy was gone. In his place stood an extremely tall, and over muscular man surrounded by smoke. His hair was short and slicked back, except for the bangs which were long, defying gravity, and strangely resembled a V shape. Abeck was now quietly laughing at the two, amused by the fact that the kid was now crying, and the man was doing his best to encourage the child.

' _I hereby dub these two Curly and Balloon',_ she thought. Curly soon ran by her holding several broken radios, and Balloon followed quickly after. Neither of them paying any attention to the girl sitting on the beach. While they passed her, Abeck smelt blood. She didn't know why, but she did know one of them had an injury. Figuring it was the problem of who ever had the injury, Abeck left and made her way to the coffee shop.

Once Abeck got there, she ordered her usual drink and one to go. She also decided before arriving that she didn't want to talk to Shaggy today. When her drinks were brought out, she thanked the barista, dumped a ton of sugar in her drinks and headed home. _'Yay, Friday. My favorite day of the week.'_ Sarcastic thoughts ran through her head as she left the building, ' _No one has anything important to do tomorrow…mostly. I might want to start avoiding that shop though.'_

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3. I have been sitting in a dark room all day and need to leave. As Abeck would say, "See ya later"**

 **Abeck will be seen fighting more later on.**


	4. UA High

**Chapter 4-UA High**

 **1- I own none of the characters from My Hero Academia, I only own my OC**

 **2-I am sorry if anyone is OOC**

 **3-** "speech" _'Thought'_

* * *

Monday

Abeck was strolling through the streets. She had officially been avoiding that coffee shop where Aizawa first started talking to her. Wanting to be alone, she barely even left her house over the weekend and it's now her third day without coffee.

Despite the fact that it's Monday, there were still many people walking around. Even a few battles between heroes and villains happened. Two hostage situations, a robbery, and an assault in the middle of a busy street. So, at least the day hadn't started off boring. As an explosion went off, all Abeck could think was, _'ooh, what now?'_

She turned just in time to see a villain jump out of a nearby building with a few children captive. Another hostage situation. Who will respond this time? The villain had a mutation type quirk. They had four muscular arms with claws, large tusks and spiked back hair. Every civilian in the area was in a full-blown panic as one of the kids appeared to be hurt. One minute since the explosion, no hero.

The villain started yelling at people to get away from him. The children were crying out for help. The panic was dying out but still ran strong through many of the on lookers. Two minutes, no hero.

The villain, having enough on the screaming people in his arms, dropped, threw, one of the children on the ground. Raising an arm to deliver a killing blow with his claws, Abeck decided she had seen enough. She body slammed the villain, grabbed all the kids and jumped back to a safe distance. Turning back to the villain, she noticed he started getting up.

He was rammed again as the annoyed blonde catapulted into him. After managing to flip Four-Arms on his stomach, Abeck broke two of his arms and pinned the others down. Roaring in agony, he tried to get up but stopped when a foot pressed his skull into the concrete.

"Call the police!" The now vigilante of the attack shouted at the crowd. Luckily, someone complied, and the police were notified immediately. Arriving at the scene, with some paramedics, they got to work. They subdued the villain and all injuries were checked over. Abeck only released the hold on her captive when she was sure he was secure.

By the time everything was said and done, the police turned to the one who stopped the villain. Only to realize she was half way down the street and running as fast as possible. Calling out to other police officers in the area, and requesting back up to catch the 'run away vigilante', they pursued her. Other cops in the area heard the call and began to head in that direction. They even tried to head her off at the end of a street.

Abeck, once again thankful for her superior speed, avoided the police and scaled a building. Hopping from roof to roof like a frog, she looked around for a good hiding spot to wait for everything to blow over. Scanning the horizon, nowhere seemed good enough. Soon she found herself staring at a building in the distance that looked to be made of glass. Making a sharp right turn, that's exactly where she started heading.

The police chased her, despite the fact that she was running on top of buildings. They followed her up until the turn where they lost her. Abeck had dived into an alley several minutes prior and continued to run away down on the streets. As the wall drew nearer, she picked up speed. She made an instant left turn onto an uncrowded main street and vaulted over the wall.

Landing silently, she got as close to the wall as possible to hear what was going on the other side. The police had rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. Many got out of their vehicles and started contacting other stations. Bystanders were questioned and most responded with they hadn't seen her. A few said they thought they saw her jump the wall, but everyone believed that was ridiculous considering it had a history for keeping intruders out.

After five minutes of listening, Abeck started making her way into the nearby trees. She treaded carefully, so no noise was made. Eventually, the trespasser reached a small garden. There was a small koi fish pond, many grassy areas and several benches. Due to her exhaustion, and lack of coffee, she opted to sit down for a bit. Somewhat collapsing onto a bench, Abeck never noticed the hidden security camera watching her every move.

* * *

10 minutes later

Abeck woke up to someone shaking her awake. Reacting on instinct, and surprise, she punched the person responsible very hard. The person receiving the blow flew back a few feet and toppled over. The fist that drove into his stomach nearly made him throw up, but he managed to not to. The other creature seemed a bit startled at the sudden movement and jumped back.

The heavily breathing blonde sitting on the beach looked over the two who interrupted her nap. The one who shook her awake was still on the floor trying to recover and groaning in pain. He looked very much like a cowboy with a gas mask. He also wore a red cape and his hat had the letter S on it. The creature that jumped away was some sort of mix between a dog, a bear, and a mouse. He wore a suit and had a scar running diagonally across his right eye.

Abeck shoot up in alarm after looking over the two then stared the small animal for what felt like forever. After about a minute, she realized that the cowboy smelled like gunpowder. Groaning as he stood up, the female of the group raised her guard and got in a fighting stance. She watched every move the other two made, and all three seemed to be waiting for someone else to start the conversation.

The one Abeck had silently named Ratatouille was weary of the blonde, while trying to determine what she would do next. The one that had been silently named Cowboy was waiting for the animal to start. Abeck was contemplating whether or not she should run, as well as trying to figure out how long she had been asleep. They stood in silence for a while before Cowboy decided to break the ice.

Taking a deep breath and turning to Abeck, he spoke. "We need you to follow us." The order was clear but vague, and the recipient would not listen if it meant her life.

Taking one step back, she delivered her message easily. Abeck would not be following them. So, in return, Ratatouille decided to try and reason with her.

"We simply need you to answer a few questions, and you will not be charged with trespassing if you comply." She took another step back. "I assure you it won't take very long." Another step back. "Is there anything that would change your mind? I highly doubt you will respond to threats of arrest." She didn't move this time, but she did growl at the hinted mention of the police.

Something flashed through Ratatouille's eyes that did not go unmissed by Abeck. She responded with slight annoyance and a hiss in her voice, "How do I know this isn't a trap? How can I assure that I won't be arrested anyway?"

Cowboy decided to answer that with, "Well for one, it wouldn't be honorable. Also, we're heroes, we'll keep our word." Still not believing him, Abeck thought it over for a few seconds. Deciding to comply, she voiced her decision and Ratatouille was please. This could end up being a very bad decision. However, even though they may be unknown to her, but she was confident in her abilities. If things went south, she could resort to running away.

"I have one demand." Abeck may be complying, but that didn't mean she couldn't get something out of this.

"Oh? And what would your demand be." Both 'heroes' shared a look of concern, believing the demand would not be good. They were concerned until the words 'chocolate, powdered sugar, and coffee' came out of the girl's mouth. After that, they were dumbfounded by the request.

"Powdered sugar, chocolate, and coffee?"

"Ya."

"Alright, I suppose that can happen." Ratatouille told Cowboy to go get what Abeck wanted as he led her back to the campus building. She followed, much to his relief, and barely spoke a word beyond a grunt in response to any of his attempts to start a conversation. Luckily, class was currently in session, so they didn't run into any students. Ratatouille brought Abeck into a room that said meeting room on a sign outside. Both sat down, one at the table and one in a corner, to wait for Cowboy's return.

A few minutes of quiet had passed before the gun wielding hero returned with a large cup of coffee, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a box of powdered sugar. He gave them to the girl, whom had started meditating before his arrival, and she immediately poured half the bottle into the drink before downing the other half of the bottle. She also poured a ton of powdered sugar into the coffee and stirred everything together with her pointer and middle fingers. Once she took a sip of the drink she observed the other two who were present. They were staring at her, and the animal had a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Abeck noticed her voice was still gruff and scratchy despite her being in a better mood than before.

"Are you sure you can drink that?" Cowboy sounded very confused.

Waving her hand dismissively Abeck said, "I do it all the time, can we continue with whatever we came here to do in the first place?"

"Of course," Ratatouille replied, "Let's start with introductions. My name is Nezu and I am the principle of this school. My companion is Snipe." Snipe, as he was apparently called, sat down at the U-shaped table with 'Nezu'.

"I'm Abeck, and those are your names? Huh, I've been calling you both something completely different." Abeck took a sip of her drink and dumped a spoon full of sugar in her mouth.

She nearly threw up at the taste of the sugar as Nezu started talking again, "What have you been calling us?"

"Ratatouille and Cowboy," she deadpanned. They both stared at her again as she drank some more coffee. "Don't judge me."

"Right, well, first of all, how did you manage to get past the barrier?" The 'principal', whatever that was, began with what was bothering him the most. No one had gotten pasted the barrier before, and yet Abeck got on campus with out a single alarm going off.

"The what now?" This is the first time she had heard of a wall with a security system. And that got her wondering what the wall was protecting and why. _'I really need to get out more.'_

"The UA barrier. There are sensors around the school that prevent anyone from getting on to the campus." Ratatouille told Abeck about the security system, somewhat interested in the fact that she had never heard of it before.

"Well in that case, you need a better security system. Does it respond to every living creature?" If it did, how would birds get in? What would happen if ants crossed the wall? Do bells turn on for every fly near the building?

"I believe it activates against any human or quirk," Nezu explained, "However, many animals are able to get passes it." That explains it. If animals could get in, so could she despite her uniqueness.

"Well there's your reason why." Abeck offered no more explanation.

"You're claiming to be an animal?" Snipe and Nezu were perplexed that the girl in front of them was saying that she was an animal. Nezu was, but that was only because he is a rare case of an animal manifesting a quirk. Surely an animal couldn't turn human.

Abeck didn't respond to Cowboy's question. She didn't want to explain anything to them, especially not here. Security cameras, recording machines, cell phones, other people overhearing, who knows what could what could pass on her secrets. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Is there something you don't want to talk about?" Curiosity started to take over both of the UA teachers. Is or isn't she an animal.

"There's plenty I don't want to talk about, but I can if you want me too." She emphasized the word don't and was silently praying the they would not want answers.

"It would be appreciated," the principal exclaimed. Abeck started cursing in her mind, _'Of couse they would want answers, everyone always does. That one group of idiots from a while ago, Shaggy, what's her face, Cockatoo, the queen of England…'_

"Fine," Nezu and Snipe hid their excitement fairly well. Unfortunately, Abeck wasn't done talking, "but, I will only tell you anything at my house."

"Why not now?" Does the girl not feel safe here? The security works well enough to keep anyone, almost anyone, out.

"I have reasons," she wouldn't tell them, which was no longer surprising to anyone.

Nezu sighed deeply, "If that's the case, then do you mind if I bring a few more faculty members?" If he and Snipe knew, the others should as well.

Grumbling a bit, Abeck thought about it. _'Eh, what's a few more people? I'll be casting a spell on them anyway.'_ "I guess," was the only response she gave them. She wrote down her address and took her leave. The entire walk home, she hoped she would not regret her decision.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done. Abeck will fight more in the future. Also, almost everything about her will be explained in chapter 5. If anyone has a specific question they want answered, let me know. I was going to post this tomorrow, but I decided on tonight because I am busy tomorrow. Chow.**


	5. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 5: Truth Revealed**

 **This chapter will cover most of what Abeck can do.**

 **I do not own any characters from My Hero Academia. I only own my OC. Sorry if anyone is ooc.**

"speech" _'thought'_ **English words**

* * *

The following day, Abeck was in her kitchen making dinner, regardless of the fact that it was only 4 p.m. Her pets still hadn't come back from the walk they went on. She wanted to take her headphones out to listen for a bit, but decided against it.

 _'They'll be fine,'_ she told herself, _'They won't get into any trouble…hopefully'_ As soon as she finished thinking that, the doorbell rang. Confusion shot through her mind. She never got visitor beyond the delivery person, and they only came on Sunday. Other than that, her house was too far away from the city, it was also seen as 'creepy' by anyone who got too close to it. That was definitely something she didn't understand. The house wasn't creepy, just very old, in a dense forest, and covered in vines.

Grabbing a plate of the spaghetti she just finished making, and sauntered over to the door as the doorbell rang again. As she got closer, she could hear voices on the other side questioning if they were in the right place. She opened the door and was somewhat surprised to see nine people standing on her porch. _'Oh right, I told Ratatouille I would explain everything to him and a few colleagues.'_

Mic noticed the door had opened and started yelling. "No way, Abeck! You're the person principal Nezu was talking about?!" She stared at him blankly for about a half a second before he remembered their first meeting, and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Her face was still blank, "Chill Cockatoo, I have headphones in this time, so noise doesn't bother me that much." As she spoke she moved some of her hair back to show a hearing aid type thing in one of her ears. Letting go of the hair and letting it fall back down, she turned most of her attention back to her food.

Letting surprise pass over his face, Nezu entered the conversation, "Oh, so you've meet before? That's good." At least Abeck would be more comfortable with talking if others she knew were here.

"I've meet Blondie and Shaggy over there," she pointed at Aizawa when referring to him, "and aside from them, you, and Cowboy, I have no idea who any of you are."

"Uh, quick question, what's with the nicknames?" The one who spoke was a short person in a space suit who sounded female.

"Why is that always a question that people ask me?" Abeck groaned at a question she had sadly grown used to hearing. "I call everyone by nicknames so one, so I can remember people easier, two, so I can distinguish who everyone is if they have the same or similar names, and three, it's fun."

"The first two points make a bit of sense, is it alright if we come in?" Nezu asked silently hoping to get inside so nothing from the forest came near the house.

"Ya sure," she moved out of the way to let them pass, "but you may want to avoid touching anything." She ate some of the spaghetti as the nine people entered her cluttered mansion.

Everyone walked in and started looking around. The entrance hall was dark and musty with random nick-nacks and unlit candles everywhere. Dust was lining any furniture in the room, this increased the difficulty when trying to breathe. Many of the teachers were creeped out by all of the disturbing items scattered around. Mic screamed and nearly fainted when he saw a large jar of dead bugs. There were even a few who asked about the bones and skulls, Abeck lied and pretended that they were fake and carved out of stone. In truth, they were the remains of assassins sent to kill her.

Moving into the next room, the pros were relieved at the change of atmosphere. This next room was brighter, less cluttered and a lot more open. There was a large couch, that could easily sit 20 people, cutting the room in half. On one side there was a large flat screen, a coffee table, a rug, and two large animal beds on the floor. On the other side was a large dining table and a large opening that leads into a state of the art kitchen. Behind the couch, a large glass sliding was wide open letting the forest air inside.

"You live here?" Blocky, a grey colored square rock man, sounded impressed.

"I've lived here for a while, but you guys are the first visitors to actually enter my house in years." The owner of the house had sat down at the table to continue eating as the visitors looked around.

"Do you have pets?" The only female among the teachers turned to Abeck. What was her name again? Nighttime? Twilight? She couldn't remember.

"Crap, I forgot about them!" Just as she finished saying that, a loud bark echoed through the halls. Abeck shot up from her chair and dropped her plate of food. "Everyone, get behind me." She walked towards the biggest of the halls.

The teachers complied, but they were wondering what Abeck meant by 'them'. Another bark emitted from the hall and a giant creature charged out. It was a bear like dog that easily stood at around eight feet tall when on all fours. Sharp, gnashing teeth were visible in its mouth. Four pairs of angry, dark brown eyes ran down its head and onto its neck. The brown fur on its body was covered in black leopard spots from its head down to its long, muscular, and armored tail that had knocked over and end table during its charge.

Upon seeing the beast, all the teachers got into a fighting stance before a loud "SIT!" shook the house. Once that word was said, the creature stopped charging and skidded to a stop in front of the one who had spoken. The person who had was standing in front of the UA faculty with her arms crossed. When the monster stopped moving, it sat down in front of Abeck and stared at its feet like a child would do when it's in trouble.

"What is that?" Smiley, a strange man in a tan trench coat, put a lot of emphasis on the word 'that'. The creature growled a bit but never looked up

"This is Katchi," everyone looked at her for clarification, "He's my dog." The dog whined a bit and Abeck turned to him. "Don't be a baby, go lay down." She pointed to one of the beds, and Katchi sulked over to the largest on and laid down.

"You have more than one of those?" Nezu asked Abeck looking somewhat nervous.

"Oh no, don't worry, my other pet is a lot calmer," her guests looked relived at that, "But he looks way more terrifying and is more likely to eat someone." Everyone tensed up again at that. "Now then, you want to know about me?"

There was a collective "Yes" from many of the teachers, and Abeck turned towards them, "Good then I'm gonna need to take any electronic devices from all of you."

"What? You never said anything about that," Snipe accused their host of lying, and no one agreed to hand over anything.

"Suit yourself," Abeck went back to eating her food, "Just so you know, I'm not saying anything unless you do." She slirpped up some of the spaghetti. The teachers excused themselves and left the room. Katchi was about to follow, but a glare from Abeck stopped him from getting up.

When the teachers came back, they all agreed to hand over any electronic devices they had. Everyone put their phones on the table, Mic removed his directional speaker and handed it rather reluctantly, and Abeck check most of their gear to make sure none of it was electronic. After finishing that, she took everything into a different room and locked the door.

"Well that's done, now on to phase two." She seemed a little happier that their phones were out of the room.

"What's phase two?" This time a short man with a giant yellow helmet thing, whom Abeck dubbed Metalhead, spoke.

"I will be casting a spell on everyone in this room." She pulled out a very thick and heavy looking book. Opening it and turning to a specific page,"Now then, all of you need to agree to this or it won't work. Do you all agree not to reveal anything that I tell you to anyone outside of this room, unless the situation demands it or is life threatening?" All the teachers agreed and Abeck read off the spell. When she was finished everyone felt a sharp pain on their forearms. Looking at their arms, the pros realized that a small symbol was on their arms.

"What are these?!" The teachers, namely Present Mic, somewhat freaked out. Some yelled at Abeck while others were trying to get the mark off. The person responsible was looking at the others questioningly. Eventually,she had enough and yelled, "Would you be quiet?!" The pros turned to her and she continue, "The marks will fade away eventually, they are just precautions and will stop you from repeating anything I say to anyone who doesn't have that mark."

They calmed down and sat at the table Abeck was at. Katchi wandered over to the table and sat down next to his companion. The dog's eyes landed on Nezu and he stared at the principal. Ratatouille noticed Katchi and did his best to ignore the dog's hungry gaze. Abeck began the conversation, "Where do you want me to start."

"How about start with why you took our phones." Of course, Shaggy would be the one to bring that up. She gladly answered that question, "I don't want anything that can record things in this room. Unless I can break it afterwards." Surprisingly, her explanation actually made sense considering who said it and how secretive she is.

"Right, well, do you mind explaining your quirk? You hinted yesterday at it, and I believe it has to do something with animals, yes?" Nezu sounded confident when he spoke, as if he figured out something about her. Too bad he was dead wrong.

"Nope," she seemed hesitant at first but answered, "I don't have a quirk. Truth is, I was born before quirks came to be."

"Yo, hold on, you only look 25 years old." Cockatoo interrupted Abeck, thankfully she didn't care very much and didn't react to badly because of it.

"Thanks, but I'm actually over five thousand years old," letting that sink in, she continued, "my 'quirk' is actually a curse I was born with. I don't like mentioning it considering how many have tried to kill me because of it." Her eyes scanned over that shocked faces of her guests. "I call the curse 'Dragon'. Basically, I'm a human with two souls, one of which is of a beast. I am able to turn into a dragon at will. The beast half of me also increase my recovery speed, cearting new body cells almost as fast as they can be destroyed."

Abeck shifted her right forearm and hand to show them, her scales were green and the claws on her fingers were razor sharp. Her voice deepened a little as a result of her arm changing, "I can control it for a limited amount of time but becomes harder the more I rely on the beast's power. However, I still have the instincts and bio reading of an animal. That's most likely why your security system didn't work on me." She turned her attention to Nezu, who was now more nervous than before.

The other teachers noticed as well and were now keeping very close tabs on both Abeck and her pet. The former of the two had switched her arm back, "You ok Ratatouille?" There was no response from the principal. She began talking after half a minute, "If you're worried about Katchi, don't be. He won't do anything with me here."

Silence; Abeck could tell by his face and aura that Nezu was afraid. None of his companions could tell, but she could. "How about I give a demonstration?" More fear entered his eyes when she said that one simple sentence.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Astronaut was the one who answered considering the other were trying to figure out what was wrong with Nezu. "So, what's wrong with your arm? Are you injured?" This time Cowboy asked a question.

"Well considering I lost my left arm a while ago, this one is fine. I just don't want people to see it." She got up and went into the kitchen for an energy drink.

"Your arm is prosthetic?" Eraserhead asked leaning out of his chair a bit to make sure Abeck didn't leave.

"Eh, more or less," She came back with two energy drinks, a bag of ghost peppers, a box of cereal, and a bottle of hot sauce, "but, thanks to a quick spell, I can control the crystal my arm is made from." She stood up and took off her torn up tank top, most of the males of the group turned away and blushed when she did. She was pretty well muscled, and she looked more masculine then most women. Her breasts, left shoulder blade and arm were completely covered in white medical bandages, but her skin stood out the most. Most of the visible skin on her body was scared or bruised, and a giant scar on her visible arm was revealed as well.

"Uh," Mic was speaking nervously and was one of the teachers looking away, "Why did you just take your shirt off?"

"Well first off, it's hard to take the bandages off with the shirt on. Second of all, if you guys can come to my house and look like you're ready to fight, I can be in my and look like I'm ready to fight. Finally, if you guys react this badly to me, why aren't you reacting like that to her?" Abeck gestured to Midnight who was silently laughing at her embarrassed companions.

"Don't bring me into this. But I must say, despite your age and the scars, you are a very beautiful lady." The millennium year old person did not look amused, and maybe even a little irritated at hearing that. Snipe, who was looking towards the table, even chimed in with, "We don't react to Midnight because she always looks like, so we got used to it."

Eventually, anyone looking away turned back to her while Abeck removed the bandages covering her arm, but most of them were still blushing or not looking directly at her. The entire thing, even her shoulder blade, was made of highly dense purple crystal. In order to see the shoulder blade, Abeck needed to turn around which showed her guests more than where the prosthetic stopped. On her back was a large tribal style tattoo with the English letters **ADNK** running along the side, a few symbols from a few other languages, and a lot more scars.

"What happened to you?!" Somehow the same cohesive thought ran through everyone's head, and they all shouted at the same time. Even Nezu forgot he was afraid, and the males forgot that most of her upper body was visible, but the girl in question looked as neutral as ever when she turned back around. Her dog started growling but was shut up by a quick glance from Abeck.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," she deadpanned. Her guests started making wild gestures at her skin while others were talking at the same time. _'Sure, just keep talking, I can totally understand what you're all saying,'_ She thought sarcastically before shouting for the second time that night, "Would you all be quiet?!" They promptly shut up. "Ok," she said, regaining control of the conversation, "let's just go around the table, Metalhead, you first."

"Uh, if you could call me Power Loader, that would be great," he said before anything else. After he heard Abeck say no, he asked "Alright, how did you lose your arm, and where did you get all those scars?"

"Oh, this is a fun story," she started with surprising enthusiasm, "When I was younger, I was fighting someone wanted to kill me. Fortunately, I won, because he was good and probably could have killed me. Anyway, before I beat him, he managed to rip out my entire arm and shoulder blade. That was a bitch to recover from. Also, some of the scars are from the same time while others are from throughout the years" Her enthusiasm left for the last few statements, "Next, Smily."

"It's Ectoplasm. Can you remove the arm?" He sounded irritated at the nick name. Some of his colleagues, however, found it funny and laughed.

"Yes," she removed the crystal arm and showed everyone. There was a giant hole where the arm should be attached, the bandages ran over half of it, but the pros got the idea. Abeck reattached the arm and looked directly at Midnight, "Nocturn, ask any question you have."

"Nocturn?" She asked and "your hair" was the answer the r rated hero received. "Alright, why don't you dress like that all the time?"

"Because I have dignity when I'm not in combat. Astronaut, go." Abeck wanted to get off that topic quick. Before Thirteen could ask anything, Midnight tried to bring it up again and Abeck thought about taping her mouth shut.

"Why were you on the campus yesterday?" Thriteen finally got to ask his question, but was shocked at the answer.

"I was running from the police and jumped the wall." Once that was said, the UA faculty immediately jumped into action. Aizawa grabbed his scarf and captured Abeck, the latter of which put up no resistance and just stood there. The others looked ready to fight at any time as their captive spoke some more, "And you attacked me why?"

"You never said you were a criminal," Eraserhead tightened his grip on the capture weapon.

"I suppose it's my turn to ask a question," Nezu stood up on the table and spoke, losing his fear over the girl as she was no longer producing a frighting form or aura. "Why were you running from the authorities? And why didn't you tell us this before?"

Abeck looked unamused and spoke in a slightly bored manor, "Ok, that was two questions not one, but fine, whatever. I didn't tell you before because I didn't feel like it, and because you never asked. I was running away because otherwise I would have been charged for vigilantism,and it would have been a pain to explain anything. Also, Aizawa, get a stronger scarf, and Nezu, you're cleaning my table after this." While saying that last sentence, Abeck managed to pull the capture weapon off herself, and the teachers relaxed a bit.

"So just to be clear, you ran away so you did not get charged for vigilantism?" Aizawa asked the question, but believed it was true considering she did the same thing when helping him a few nights ago.

"Ya," She ate some of the cereal she forgot was there, "There was a hostage situation and no pros were there. I only stepped in when I saw the villain about to kill one of the kids that were captured." Everyone sat down again, and Katchi got bored and left while silence hung heavily in the air.

None seemed willing to restart the previous conversation. Several minutes passed, then Abeck broke the silence, "Shaggy, were you next?"

Aizawa look at her and was surprised to see that she had eaten an entire box of cereal and was now eating ghost peppers, "Why are you eating ghost peppers?" He realized to late that he used his question.

She looked happy, "That is the easiest question ever!" Oh, that's why. "I told you my senses are extremely heightened right?" Aziawa nodded, and she kept talking "Sweet foods are fine as long they aren't over powering, sour foods practically fry my taste buds, salt acts the same way as sweetness, bitter food numbs my mouth, savory foods are surprisingly really good, and spicy foods would also melt my mouth, but they taste really good. So, I eat them constantly."

Snipe went next and asked if Abeck had a job, to which she replied 'no'. So, he asked another question, "If you don't have a job, how can you afford to pay for this house?"

"One," she started, "I built this house. Two, it runs on solar power and I get water from underground. Three, just because I do not have a job doesn't mean I don't have money. When I was younger I wandered the planet as a mercenary. I got a lot of money from that, raiding bandit camps, and selling anything valuable I found while traveling." She wouldn't tell anyone this, but Abeck actually had several billion dollars in her bank account. It was also steadily growing because the nearby city was paying her for any extra energy the solar panels sent to the buildings.

Cementoss had the next question, "Where are you from?" Her skin color suggested the northern parts of South America or somewhere in central Africa.

"My tribe used to reside in the savanna where Nigeria is located." She seemed a bit sad at that. Almost like she missed her home but couldn't return now. No more comments were made on it so that topic was dropped.

Mic was the last person to ask a question, "What do the English letters on your back stand for? Because I know for a fact that adnk is not a word. Also, why does your arm change colors every once in a while?"

"If spelled in English, the first letter of my alias is **A** , **D** and **N** are the first and last letters of the word **dragon** , and **K** is the first letter of my real name. And my arm changes color because of the power inside of it." She answered the first part quickly, and the last part was with a bit more hesitation.

She looked at a clock, it read 5:30, "Well we've been talking for an hour and a half, does anyone have any more questions?"

"Yes."

"Not surprising. Who's first?"

Aizawa decided he was, "How strong are you?"

"Very, I need to be, so I can retreat my scales with painless ease" She finished the last of the ghost peppers and her face became upset when she realized it.

"How strong are your scales?" He continued to question her.

"About a strong as a diamond." She predicted his next questions the instant he reopened his mouth, and answered, "I can fly at Mach 2, I breath fire that can reach about 200 kelvin, I can run at around 100 miles an hour, and no, I won't show you the other powers in my arm." The other people at the table were dumbfounded at her answers. She wasn't done however, "I know any several kinds of martial arts, I have plenty of survival and combat experience, the list goes on."

"Well in that case how about a proposal?" All attention was turned to Nezu.

The person receiving the question had no idea what was going on, "Excuse me?"

"I would like to offer you a position as a teacher at UA, starting next year of course." Every creature in the room, besides the principal, was shocked to hear that.

"And here's where I repeat, excuse me?" Abeck was bored but intrigued, "About 45 minutes ago you feared me, and now you want to hire me? Is that a good idea?" She leaned back in her chair and became amused at the current situation.

"If it helps the students of course it is a good idea. And truthfully, I am scared of you but that could be because of the fact that you are a predator. As a dragon, your nature is to hunt animals, and as something you might consider prey, it would be unusual for me not to be afraid of you." Nezu explained his point of view while Abeck thought about how much sense that made, "However, I am willing to ignore it if you are willing to teach the students."

"Hm," Abeck mused over her choices, "I'll think about it, but for now I need to go."

"What about our phones, yo?" Mic and the other teachers stood up with Abeck. They followed her to the room with their belongings and got everything back. After that they all went to the door and walked outside. Abeck order Katchi to stay put as the teachers got in their cars.

She walked over to the car Nezu was in with Snipe and knocked on the window. When the window rolled down she spoke, "I'll have an answer in a few days."

"Very well, I do hope you accept." With that, Abeck grew wings and took off. The pros drove away from the house and out of view of the dragon.

As the last vehicle left her line of vision, all the platinum hair girl could think was, _'If I were to accept, what would I teach? Could I protect anyone? How do I know I won't be the one to attack? Could I control the beast around so many people?_

* * *

 **I might reveal Abeck's backstory later. If anyone wants to hear it.**

 **Thanks for reading thus far.**


	6. New Job, New Hero

**Chapter 6: New Job, New Hero**

 **Well, I planed to post this on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, but I finished it early and I wont be able to get on the computer those days. So Hope no one minds that the next chapter came out today.**

 **I don't own any MHA characters, I only own my OC. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm trying not to make them that way.**

"Speech" _'thought'_

* * *

 **5:30 a.m.**

Abeck was leisurely walking toward the UA campus. She had thought about Nezu's proposal nearly nonstop, mainly because she was awake almost 24/7 and had nothing else to do. Now she was on her way to give them her answer on whether or not she would teach there. She had thought about it for nearly three days and is still not completely sure of what to do.

Getting to the gate she walked through and started to look around for the 'sensors'. Turns out they were everywhere at the front gate. Well the door usually is the first place anyone tries to enter through, so the security measures make sense. Walking past the stone faces and giant statue, she went to one of the three doors. Staring at them for a while, the platinum blonde released she had no idea where she was going.

 _'Ugh, I should have paid more attention to the path I was lead on last time I was here,'_ frustration laced her voice and she walked through a door with a large number 1 on it, _'or at the very least, asked for directions… and did they seriously leave the doors unlocked?'_ The inside was far bigger than she thought.

Five minutes passed, then ten, soon a whole hour had gone by just from wandering around the building. Why the school needed to be this big was anyone's guess. If this school was as popular as everyone made it out to be, then there must be a lot of people who want to get in when there is such a small acceptance rate. Not to mention there had to be only a certain number of teachers that worked here, so what are all the rooms for?

Eventually, Abeck found a room that had a sign reading 'Breakroom' and went inside. Collapsing on the couch that was against one wall, she waited for someone to realize she was there. Sadly, sleeping wasn't an option. Before coming here, she just needed to drink five cups of coffee. In retrospect it was not a good idea, coffee was one of those drinks that stalled her fire breath and made her feel cold.

 _'When is the school day supposed to start?'_ The bell rang just as that thought passes through her mind, _'I guess it starts now.'_ A nearby clock said 6:50, people were moving around outside the door, and it sounded like a stamped with all the noise they were making. A few minutes passed, and another bell rang, _'Are they all in class now? I suppose there's only one way to find out…but I don't feel like moving.'_

Thirty minutes of random thoughts later, the door finally opened. Abeck turned to look at the new comer, and it was someone she had never met before. The guy had a large muscular build with canine teeth, short spiky hair, and an x shaped scar under his left eye as well. Once the man's eyes had landed on her, he nearly jumped into a defensive stance and demanded "who are you?!"

The lady on the couch, who had not moved since she first got there, gave a long groaning sigh but otherwise did not answer. The guy demanded she answer the question as he took another step forward. He was barely spared a glance, but the clock had Abeck's full attention. She glared at it as the one she called K9 pulled out his phone to call someone. He hung up when the conversation was over and turned back to the infiltrator.

"Are you going to talk or not?" his voice was deep and impatient, as if he wanted answers from her now. The girl he was talking to however, groaned some more yet did nothing. K9 was starting to get impatient, but deciding to wait, he sat on a chair and watched Abeck closely. She started get bothered by his gaze resting on her and even considered throwing that table at him.

The door slid open, and a cheerful "Oh good, you're here!" could be heard from the doorway. Abeck turned to look at who ever entered, and K9 looked surprised when Nezu walked in apparently knowing the platinum haired lady who broke in. Ratatouille hoped up on to the table and did introductions, "Sekijiro, this is Abeck, Abeck this is Kan Sekijiro also known as the pro hero Vlad King."

For the fist time Kan heard Abeck speak, "Ya, and he's certainly a ray of sunshine." She pushed herself up and Kan didn't look very happy. Giving a long yawn, the dragon settled into her set and looked ready to fall asleep.

"Have you considered my question?" Vlad King asked about the question and the principal explained Abeck's offered position here. He appeared somewhat surprised and was concerned about that being a good idea. Abeck, who had been silent thus far, nearly laughed when Nezu said "She seems trustworthy enough." A short time later, attention was turned to the human beast.

"I thought about it," she sighed out, "and I have decided to take you up on your offer. I've had almost every other job imaginable, so how hard can teaching be?" Vlad responded with a very, and Nezu appeared pleased that she had agreed to join the faculty. He told her about the students at the school, how they got in, and the classes considering she said she had no idea how thing worked on the campus. Both pros gave her a tour and Vlad tried to be friendly to the person he was still unsure about.

Once the tour was done, Nezu explained that all the teachers at the school were pros, so it was recommended that she became one as well. After much debating, Abeck finally agreed only if there wasn't much to do.

There was; the next day she had picked up Nezu at UA before drive to some building to get her hero license, and there was a lot of work to do. First were a ton of questions about her, her 'quirk', what it does, where she comes from, etc. Then she needed to give a demonstration, as well as explain why her arm was wrapped up. The former was done hesitantly, and nearly gave everyone a heart attack, but she out right denied explain why her arm was like that. After the demonstration, no one questioned her when she denied to answer certain questions. Later she needed to do mountains of paper work, chose a hero name, design a costume, get an id, and more.

By the time everything was finally over, she just wanted to leave and rest at home. The principal and newly registered hero got in the car . On the way back there were many people leaving work, so the drive took a while. Abeck spent most of that time ranting to herself about the long and boring process that is becoming a hero. According to her, this traffic was preferable to spending half the day answering questions and filling out papers.

By the time they got back to UA, the school day had already ended. Nezu said there was a staff meeting and asked if Abeck would join after seeing that she hadn't moved since the car stopped. Her response was no, she wanted to go home and rest. She said that she would be there tomorrow to do whatever, but for now a rare sleep sounded like a good idea. The principal accepted her answer and went inside while she drove home.

Arriving at the house, Abeck parked the car, went inside, said hi to her pets, but her arm on the table, and went to her bedroom. The room was large, dark and damp. Several concrete pillars, that were reinforced with steel, stood in a circle in the middle of the room. Each one had thick chains attached to it. The space around the pillars was empty aside from the occasional animal remains or patches of fur. This room wasn't used very much considering Abeck never slept and produced bad memories.

She went to the center of the pillars and picked up the chains. The shackles on the end seemed capable of holding anything down. She found the key and hid it before chaining herself up. There was even a muzzle placed around her mouth. Only when full chained up did she lay down and try to sleep. It took a while, but eventually exhaustion over came her and she fell into a deep slumber.

In the dream, Abeck was in the middle of a cave, laying in a puddle of blood. Sharp pains shot from around her body where giant cuts and stab wounds were located. _'A memory,'_ the thought sounded worried and depressed. Her body moved on its own, attempting to stand up without any given consent. When it succeeded, it limped towards a wall opting to ignore the injuries. Before getting near, something tackled her to the ground and pinned her face down on the cold stone floor.

The thing's speech was intangible, but it clearly didn't want her to move. It grabbed her left arm and made another threat as her body tried moving again. Anything Abeck tried, to either stop her unresponsive body or wake up, failed. Everything about the nightmare felt real, like it was being relived. What happened next, made the remembrance as vivid as when it happened. The thing pinning her ripped her left arm straight out of her body. There was a blood curtailing scream, and everything became fuzzy. The cave was engulfed in flames, the thing escaped, and a dragon's roar could be heard before darkness took over.

Abeck woke up, still chained, but drenched in sweat. Her back grew some scale patches and the muzzle was slightly melted. She laid on the floor for a while before finding the key and getting unchained. She left the room to find a clock, the one in the hall said 5:30. _'12 hours, that's more than what I got in the last few months at least.'_ The positivity didn't last very long after remembering sleep will be hard to get over the next few days. So, she went down stairs to get cereal, pop tarts, three pounds of raw meat, and of course coffee for breakfast.

She left at six to walk to her new job, which was a few miles away but by running she got there in about ten minutes. Nezu had given her a special id that allowed her on to campus even though she didn't actually need it. On account of all the students around the entrance, Abeck took another door inside and immediately went to the offices for the faculty. Opening the door, she saw many cluttered desks as well as a white board covering one wall. The only one currently in the room was Thirteen, most likely trying to finish up with some work.

Walking behind him, Abeck made herself known, "What are you doing?" Thirteen fell out of his chair in surprise. His breath was fast and Abeck frowned, _'Oh come on, I'm not that scary.'_

"O-oh, Abeck, it's you. You surprised me a little." He stood up a sat in the chair again, "I didn't hear you come in."

She sighed, "Need any help?" Her new co-worker looked as surprised as possible with a helmet on his head, but ultimately said he did. Abeck took half of the stack that was being graded, sat down across from the space hero, and began working. They sat in silence for a while before Thirteen tried to start a conversation as they were grading. He started asking questions mainly about her hero identity. She said she would be known as Krosis. She would not be wear a special costume and is instead sticking with her normal cloths. When asked why she replied that it's what she's used to, and that a costume would get in the way of fighting. She went on to explain how when someone wasn't adjusted to their clothing, it would be bad in combat situations. It could get caught on something, restrict movement, restrict some quirk usage, and how even a capture weapon, such as Aizawa's scarf, could be used against them. However, she did say she would consider using a costume in the future.

By the time all the papers were graded, it was 6:30. Thirteen need to prepare for class, so he took his leave. Abeck sat around looking at her phone for a while until deciding to find Ratatouille. By this time, everyone was in class, so she got to the principal's office fairly quick due to the lack of people in the halls. Nezu greeted her when she walked in and she immediately asked if there was any work she could do. She finished everything she was helping with by seven and left.

For the next few months, that was her routine. Go to UA, help with any grading student work, do paper work for Nezu, keep away from any and all student, then go home. The teachers who had never met her before were confused as to why the principal would even consider hiring her. Abeck took very little offence to that because even she would admit her look was sketchy. The scar on her eye also seemed to freak anyone out. Even on her 'hero debut' all she needed to do was threaten the robber before they gave up.

Pretty soon, the entrance exams were coming up and everything was being prepared for that. Robots got repaired, the training cities were checked, examinee cards were made, and it was decided that Mic would be introducing the practical exam while Ectoplasm would oversee the written test. When the day had arrived, the school was overrun with potential students.

She stood near the entrance to watch everyone, there were a few that caught Abeck's eyes for various reasons. One kid had six arms that attached to look like wings. Another had vines for hair, a bird headed guy, and a pink girl with horns. Some lizard and skeleton guy walked by ten minutes after everyone started arriving. There was even a crazy pink haired girl with a lot of machines, and even a purple haired dude that resembled Aizawa.

As more people showed up, she saw one kid she recognized. The curly haired kid from the beach was here. Now where was balloon? Abeck nearly laughed when he tripped, saw a girl help him, then left. She headed to one of the training cities to chill until the practical exam started. A call from Mic told her the exam was starting, and she left the arena immediately. Going to the monitor room to watch, there was a lot of visible potential but was overall uninteresting. That is until Curly knocked out a zero pointer with one punch. He may have broken his legs and an arm, but it was certainly entertaining to watch.

The judges then voted on hero points for each student and ranked the top ten applicants. First was some dude named Bakugo, then it was Kirishima, Uraraka, the vine haired girl, Kendo, Iida, Curly, Tetsutetsu, Birdhead, and who ever Asawe was. So far, Abeck's favorite contestant was Tetsutetsu simply because of his name. She couldn't stop saying "tetsutetsutetsutetsutetsutetsutetsutetsu". However, she did see Balloon, whom she found out was All Might, in the monitor room.

All Might was the one sending out the acceptance videos, and Abeck was laughing during most of the recording sessions. She had be torn between surprised and happy to hear that she wasn't the only new faculty member joining next year. Once all the videos were sent out there was nothing to do before the start of the next year, so most of the teachers went drinking. Abeck tagged along and became one of the designated drivers because of her insanely high alcohol tolerance. The other was Aizawa who didn't drink very much.

When almost everyone was drunk, things started getting crazy. Mic and Ectoplasm had a karaoke battle, and ended up getting in to a fight over who was better at singing. Several of the teachers got into serious debates over the most stupid topics imaginable. Midnight kept trying to talk to Abeck about relationships, and every single time the R rated hero would be drenched in whatever drink her companion was holding at the time.

By eleven p.m. the UA faculty was completely out of it. Some passed out, some were still trying to drink, a table had been flipped, and Abeck was trying to get everyone to the cars with Aizawa's help. Mic needed to be knocked unconscious because he wouldn't stop talking loudly. Thirteen needed to be dragged because Aizawa was getting Snipe which left Abeck to get the space hero, and she couldn't exactly pick him up with his costume on. By the time all the drunk teachers were put into the car, it was 11:30 and everyone needed to get home.

Aizawa had driven All Might, Vlad, Mic, and Snipe while Abeck had to take Power Loader, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, and Midnight. It was one in the morning when she had finally gotten everyone home. Deciding it was still early, she took Katchi for a walk through the woods. At two, she spent some time thinking about how she would teach when the school started in a few weeks. At four, she did some sketching of various items such as a possible 'costume', another tattoo design, and a random dragon because she was bored. Leaving at six to go to work, she spent an hour walking around before actually arriving.

For the next few weeks, everything was spent in preparation for the new school year. The classes were assigned, the training cities were cleared, teaching plans were made. All Might is supposed to be the general hero training teacher, so Abeck will be covering anything he doesn't, as well as a few other thing. What she will be teaching may vary depending on her mood, but there is no way she would tell anyone that.

Time flew by like a diving falcon, and before anyone knew it, the first day of school had arrived.

* * *

 **I'm still debating if she should just teach anything anyone needs to work on, or focus mainly on fighting and quirk usage. But I'll figure it out. For now, see ya.**


	7. New Year

**Chapter 7: New Year**

 **I don't own any MHA characters, I only own my OC. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm trying not to make them that way.**

"Speech" _'thought'_

* * *

Day one of the school year had started. Returning students looked happy to be back, but the freshman had a whole range of emotions. There was excited and scared, to calm or cocky. They all made their way to their homeroom classes while the teachers did a recap of everything they would be teaching for the next few months. When the bell rang, most students and heroes made their way to orientation. Abeck didn't pay much attention to anything, other than the fact that the entirety of class 1-A as well as their homeroom teacher did not show up.

After orientation, everyone went back to class. Abeck headed over to class 1-B to talk to them considering class 1-A was still gone. Vlad King was surprised to see her come in so soon, but let her talk anyway. When she was done, she checked on class 1-A again. _'Oh good, they're back,'_ sarcasm soaked her thoughts seeing as she really wanted to get this over with. She walked in and Aizawa pulled out a sleeping bag to take a nap as she began talking.

"Hello, I'm Abeck also known as Krosis." Her voice was the epitome of boredom. Some of the students appeared to recognize her and one even started fanboying, "Now listen up, I'm only here to learn your names and quirks considering I didn't bother reading any of the student forms. Also because your principal wanted me to formally introduce myself to everyone, but that's not happening. When it's your turn, please tell me your name, the name of your quirk, and what you can do with your quirks. First off," she picked up a roster sheet, "Aoyama."

He promptly stood up and did what she said, although the way he acted started to annoy Abeck greatly. She went down the list and everyone answered the way they were supposed to. After the first ten, there were two people she didn't believe should be here. The steady pace and compliance of answers was finally broken when Curly was called on.

He heard his name, stood up and began speaking, "M-my name is Izuku Midoria, and my quirk is…well…" He was then cut off by the person in front of him, shouting the Midoria had no quirk and was here by accident. Midoria tried to deny it and several students backed him up, but Bakugo wasn't buying it despite seeing the ball throw.

Eventually, Abeck had enough, "Quiet!" that got everyone's attention, "Bakugo, no one is here by 'accident', however that does not mean you all belong here. Midoria, we'll talk later but for now, Mineta it's your turn." At the end of class Aizawa and the rest of the students left as Abeck went to talk to Midoria. He explained that he did have a quirk, but he didn't know what to call it and that it was highly unpredictable. She excepted the answer, because she wanted to go home, and let him leave. After that, she went to find Aizawa and talk to him about some of the students because there were a few she believed had very little potential.

That day, she left earlier than usual and went on patrol. Abeck went through all the students she listened to in her head. She tried listed them all out from those with the most potential to those with the least potential. When she got home, she writ everything out and put it in a safe place for later. At the end of three months, she decided she would do the same thing to see how much everyone had improved, if they did.

The next morning followed the usual routine up until early afternoon. Abeck was in the middle of battle training with class 1B, yet everything stopped when an explosion was heard. The newly appointed hero told everyone to stay where they were, quickly scaled a building, grew wings to fly up, and looked around. She landed back down when she found the source of the explosion to talk to her class. Apparently, someone in class 1A blew up half a building, and class 1B continued with their training. Not even ten minutes later and another loud noise could be heard. Everyone brushed it off as another class 1A student, and training continued.

Abeck had paired everyone up in teams of two for sparing. The first round with quirks, the second without, the groups rotated, then the process repeated. By the end of the lesson, most students were covered in dirt, sweat, cut, or bruises. So, they went on a mini field trip to the nurse's office for a quick check up before the next period. Once all the students, beside a knocked out Midoria on a bed, had left, Abeck got berated by Recovery Girl for working the students to hard. The blonde didn't care, however, because in her opinion, the kids weren't there to learn the bare minimum they could. If they couldn't take what she was throwing at them, they didn't deserve to be heroes.

Throughout the rest of the day, any other teacher who had heard of the first class she had ever taught before, talked to her about it. Many had commented on how strict she was, there were questions on why she had pushed them so hard, and a few had recommended on letting up on the training just a little bit. Every statement was tuned out up until four, which was the time she decided to leave. That's when she started paying extra close attention to her surrounding because there were two students talking in front of the school. Technically, it wasn't a talk, Midoria was explaining his quirk to a very angry Bakugo.

Abeck was listening intently, from thirty feet away and hidden, as Curly was saying his quirk was given to him by someone else. Not surprising if everything else in this world was taken into account. He said that he couldn't control the power and how it's still fairly useless to him right now. He said he needed to use this power in training or his team would have lost. _'So, he caused one of the explosions, interesting.'_ The five-thousand-year-old lady took her leave when All Might arrived to talk to the two children.

* * *

Later that night, Abeck did manage to get a few hours of nightmare filled sleep. When her mind woke her body, she left her room only to get dragged into the kitchen by her dog. She fed Katchi, looked for the cat that was supposed to be at the house during the nights, and got some food for herself. Going on an early morning patrol, because what else would anyone do at three in the morning, there was actually a few villains roaming around. The sun started to rise, and Krosis found herself at the beach that face the Pacific Ocean.

There was a mini debate in her mind leading up to the decision of going for a short flight. She had flown to California when she got a phone call from everyone's favorite yellow caterpillar, Aizawa. Descending to the ground, she landed in what looked to be an abandoned park. After seeing the missed call banner across the lock screen, she called him back.

There was a rough "Hello?" from the phone that sounded irritated. "You called back," now the voice was bored. _'Damn it, Aizawa, pick a tone and stick with it. Stop jumping around,"_ her thoughts were vexed at listening to her companion. "I didn't think you would answer."

Abeck sighed at that comment, "Well, it's not like I really had anything else to do. What do you need?" She really wanted to get back to flying, and this conversation was preventing that.

"Do you mind being on stand by for one of my classes today?" Well that was an unexpected question, and was answered with "why?" Aizawa seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Because 13, All Might, and I are supposed to be over seeing the rescue training, and I get the feeling that All Might won't be there."

"Ah," before Abeck could say anything else, she could hear someone yelling in the back ground. "What was that?"

"Mic wants to know if you can help him grade papers."

 _'Great, now I really can't continue flying'_ "Fine, I'll be at the school in case All Might is a no-show, and tell Cockatoo I'll help him when I get back" Apparently, Mic heard what she said, because there was a half whine half cheer coming out of the phone. "See ya," not wanting to continue the conversation she hung up and took off.

Instead of heading back immediately, she flew up to Canada, caught a deer for her cat, and then headed back. By the time she arrived back at Japan, it was only eight. So, there was enough time to go home before work. Finally getting to the UA campus, the blonde headed directly to the teacher's offices where she was nearly tackled by an over emotional radio host. He started talking about how many English essays he had to grade as they sat down to work.

* * *

Everything was finished at 10:30 when Present Mic needed to leave to teach his classes. Aizawa came in for a quick hour nap in his favorite sleeping bag. Abeck decided to leave and go find food to appease her hunger. Luckily there was a fridge in the break room that she had shoved a bunch of food into. Digging through the fridge, there were several containers and bags with names on them. That was most likely to keep her from eating everything, so she took the turkey she put in the back a few days ago.

She remembered the day she brought the turkey and laughed at the thought. Some of her co-workers looked appalled, some laughed, Midnight had outright asked why she had brought a turkey. Now, in the break room, she was doing exactly what she said she brought the turkey for: to eat for a snack while everyone else was working. By the time she had finished the entire turkey, All Might walked in.

"Did you eat that entire turkey?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" That conversation was short lived as All Might suddenly looked guilty and didn't continue talking.

Since he was in his 'weak state' she guessed he wouldn't show up to the class. Might as well get going, Aizawa wouldn't be happy if neither of them showed up. She threw the turkey bones away, as All Might made a phone call, and headed down to the busses. No one was there, so she meditated for a bit. Luckily, she didn't need to wait very long as class 1A showed up a few minutes after she did. Aizawa understood that her being there meant the one who was supposed to help teaching would not be coming. The students got into the bus, one blew a whistle and shouted about a boarding strategy, and started talking among themselves.

Abeck started laughing to herself when the topics of quirks was brought up. Especially when Bakugo proved everyone right about his anger issues by yelling at them and saying shut up. It was at that moment that Aizawa decided to ruin everything by telling everyone to quiet down because they had arrived at their destination. Getting out of the bus, several students were excited to see that Thirteen was the final teacher watching them. He explained what the training for today was, and introduced everyone to the facility he built for this specific training.

Once Thirteen had finished, Aizawa started talking again. That is, until the lights went out and a dark vortex appeared in the middle of the facility. A hand appeared in the swirling mass of black, and the three pros took action immediately. Aizawa swung around and yelled orders at his class, Thirteen stepped in front of the children, and Abeck let out a low growl. The villains that walked through the unexpected portal received her full attention, so much so that everything Aizawa had said was blocked out completely. However, he eventually gave up on trying to give the dragon orders and jumped into the fray, completely oblivious to the fact that she was following close behind.

* * *

 **Well this took longer to get out than I hoped. We can all thank finals and cleaning for that. Well anyway, now that this is done, I need to get back to studying. See y'all later.**


	8. Beast

**Chapter 8: Beast**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Finals is a thing that exists and they are stupid. So, when mine ended, I took a break to sleep and spend time with my family for Christmas. Thankfully, school is out for a few weeks and I have nothing to do. Hopefully you guys like the fight.**

* * *

Aizawa jumped directly into the large mass of villains. Erasing quirks left and right, he was taking out as many of the intruders as he could. He managed to keep the villains focused on him for a short while, but soon half of them broke off to fight a new opponent. Aizawa couldn't see who the new fighter was, he had a pretty good idea when a defining roar came from nearby.

Once the roar had left Abeck's mouth, everything stopped. Both heroes, all twenty students and who knows how many villains turned to look at her. She had changed, in a way that seemed both physically and mentally. She was taller, she grew wings and a tail, not to mention her eyes were blood red and bleeding black. She grew scales on her back and arms. Her scales were dark green and light blue melted out from under her scales. The nails on her hands and feet became razor sharp claws as well as her teeth sharpening even more than they already were.

Many of the people around her didn't move a muscle, any who did were almost immediately set on fire. As everyone soon found out, she could breathe blistering hot fire that had an extensive range. Her tail could bat away many of the larger villains, and her scales deflected any attempt to hit her.

Eraserhead continued to fight the enemies while making sure to steer clear of Abeck, who was currently trying to rip apart a gorilla like opponent. As the two teachers continued fighting, an enemy that looked like a black/purple cloud with eyes managed to get to Thirteen and the students. Aizawa cursed himself for letting it get away, while on the other hand Abeck had noticed and was now charging towards the class on all fours. By the time she got to the top of the stairs, most of the students had been sent through portals to various parts of the facility.

With another monstrous roar, Abeck morphed into more of a beast, and charged at the villain responsible for separating the class. Has managed to dodge any swipes the dragon made with its claws but with much difficulty. She tried burning him, scratching him, pinning him down, and even eating him. Deciding that he had enough, after narrowly avoiding another fire blast, the villain created a portal and sent the dragon into the fountain near Tomura Shigaraki.

Abeck spent about a minute laying in the fountain using all the mental power she had to try and lock the dragon away again. As her body crawled out of the fountain, she no longer had control, the dragon did. Abeck saw the bird like creature pinning down a heavily injured Aizawa. The warp villain was also there, talking to Shigaraki about a student that managed to escape. However, instead of doing anything to help Eraserhead, the dragon opened its maw and sent a wall of flames blasting at everything in the vicinity of the fountain. As the dragon closed its mouth and charged towards a new group of prey, the door of the facility blew open. All Might had just joined the fight.

* * *

From the entrance, the entire battle could be viewed. Thirteen was laying on the ground with his back injured. Aizawa was laying on the ground close to the center of the building near a seemingly uninjured bird like thing. The ground around the two was either melted or burning. Some villains were looking in All Might's direction, some were looking at Eraserhead, and others were running away from a giant dragon that was trying to eat them. Three of students were standing at the shore of the flood zone, watching in horror as one of their teachers laid unconscious on the floor and the other was close to murdering their opponents.

All Might rushed into action immediately. He sprinted down the stairs, knocked out any villains in his way and got Aizawa out of the melting section of the floor within seconds. Getting Aizawa over to the three students from the flood zone, he told them to head back to the class and that he would take care of the villains. Once Midoria and Mineta stated carrying Aizawa back to the rest of their class, All Might faced the villains.

As the battle between All Might and the Nomu ensued, the dragon was completely immersed in chasing anything that just so happened to move into its field of vision. That's why when an explosion where the other battle was taking place went off, that's where its attention was drawn. It stalked over to where the explosion was only to see the bird creature split in half and clawing into All Might's stomach. Its eyes narrowed and was prepared to attack everything in the clearing, but the appearance of more humans stopped the beast in its tracks.

A spiky, ash blond haired human managed to pin down the warp user, a human covered in ice froze half of the bird creature, and a red-haired kid attempted to grab the guy with a hand over his face. All Might was able to get free from the Nomu's grasp and Midoria also ran over to help. Shigaraki spoke a simple instruction that cause Nomu to move out of the portal that cut him in half, and loose the half of his body that was frozen. However, the extreme recover that the brain monster made surprised any nearby creatures. The half of its body that broke off grew back almost immediately.

The dragon watched in interest from a hiding spot as the humans started talking to each other in place of continuing to fight. That is, until the bird moved to attack the kid holding down the purple cloud guy and All Might jumped in the way to protect his student. He yelled at the students to leave and charged at the hand guy when the ladder rushed towards the students. The Nomu had met All Might head on to protect its master and both sent punches of equal force at each other.

The wind picked up with each punch and everyone had to hold their ground against the onslaught of air pushing them back. Slowly but surely, All Might was winning the battle as Nomu was running out of energy. Nomu took more damage when All Might threw him into the air and back to the ground. The battle was finished when All Might when far over his limit and punched his opponent through the roof of the facility.

Deciding it was time for lunch, the dragon crept out of its hiding spot and let out a slow growling hiss. The humans closest to it backed away, the villains were put on edge, and All Might was silently cursing the fact that she had showed up. Shigaraki took off running towards the symbol of peace to try and kill him before the dragon could charge. That was the worst thing anyone could have possibly done, because the dragon jumped in front of All Might, and attacked the villain. It grabbed his arm and its teeth dug into Shigaraki's shoulder blade, chest and elbow before tossing him ten feet away. The dragon charged at its prey again but was stopped by a shadowy black mass.

The beast jumped back a charged at a new target, one of the students. Midoria used One for All to try and injure the beast heading towards them, but ended up braking his arm for nothing as it jumped out of the way and raised its claw to strike. However, before the monster could strike him down, a bullet struck her back and made it skid to a stop. It looked at where the bullet hit, no injury, it then turned its attention to the thing responsible. More humans had showed up and were now standing at the entrance.

The dragon's mood worsened and the human holding the gun became its new target. It charged as fast as its four legs could move straight for the exit. Present Mic used his voice to try and stop it but only ended up making the situation worse. It flew into the air only to see many of the villain hiding behind the heroes, and the pros trying to bring down the draconic beast. It attempted to barbecue all the humans, but the fire was stopped by a wall of ice.

It roared once more before something in its brain snapped. It shook its head, but its humane side took over and Abeck became aware for the first time in what felt like forever. She saw the commotion and heard everyone screaming below her. After realizing what happened, she wanted to leave. She wanted to fly away from there as fast as possible and never come back. However, she sorted through all of her options and realized the fastest and most effective way to protect everyone was to get rid of the dragon. In order to do that, she need to knock herself out. So, she weakened her scales and divebombed into the cement.

The last thing she remembered was laying in a crater, people approaching it, then blacking out.

* * *

The police, medics and news station had shown up shortly after Abeck was knocked out. The police captured the villains, who were surprisingly happy to leave, and all of the students were checked for injuries. The only one who needed medical attention was Midoria, who was taken to the nurses' office, on account of his broken bones. Many of the pros where working on getting the media to leave, and others were racking their brains to figure out why there were so many villains and how they could improve the security system.

Abeck, who was no longer a dragon, was completely unconscious and chained to a stretcher incase she woke up again. She had sustained few visible injuries, but many of her bones crunched upon contact, so she was being taken to a hospital to be checked over. However, there were many now questioning her capability to stay calm while teaching, being a hero, or walking around town in general. A few people wanted her to be chained up for the rest of her life, while others wanted her to be killed. The final decision was given to Nezu. Whether she would be taken away from humanity or allowed to wander free would be up to him. Although, he wanted to speak to her before he made a decision.

* * *

 **End of chapter 8, more will be revealed about Abeck and her beast side in up coming chapters.**

 **but for now, chow**


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9: Memories**

 **Sorry for being away for a while, I had a lot going on, and was even confined to a bed for a week due to an injury. So, now, here's chapter 9.**

* * *

The summer sun blazed down on the savanna, roasting all that lived there. The worst drought in years had befallen the land, and water was a memory in all that lived. The grass and air were dry beyond belief. Even the shade of trees did little to block the scorching heat. All manner of creatures seek water to relive their dried throats.

Only one seemed not to be deterred by the drought. They could be seen running through the land at an unnatural speed for its kind. One would think of a zebra running from prey, and yet the human was running neither towards nor away from anything. Their long, lighter than normal hair flew behind the dark-skinned woman.

"Konkal!" Someone shouted at the girl, and she sprinted at them, nearly knocking them over when she came to a sudden stop. The one who had shouted was an older man just slightly taller than the person in front of him. "Why were you running again? You know the chief told you that you needed to save your energy."

"I'm not tired," Konkal replied, "and I enjoy running." She showed no sign of fatigue, her heart beat strong, and her breath was steady.

The man was irritated but nothing he did reveled that, "We are in a drought. The more you run, the more water you will need. Now come, we are about to begin the hunt."

Konkal took a deep breath but complied. She followed the man to the hunting group, claimed a few spears and waited with the group. A few minutes past before everyone gets up to leave. They move across the land quickly to find a heard of gazelle. With eyes on the prey, the hunt begins.

They move slowly as to not scare the heard. Once close enough, spears were thrown at the shoulder and lungs of the gazelle. Seven of the majestic creatures were hit and brought down, while the rest ran away. Half of the hunting party stayed behind to watch over their kill and the rest continued the hunt. The heard of gazelle were followed closely by the hunters. However, the humans were noticed, and their prey got away.

The hunters fell back to help with what they did kill and took the gazelle to the tribe. Later that night, Konkal stood near the edge of the tribe looking out to the savanna. She wanted to run, to fell the wind against her skin and earth beneath her feet. Due to the drought, she had not been able to freely run in several years. With one last look at the land that lay before her, she left to go to sleep.

As the sun was rising in the morning, Konkal woke up in a strange place. She was laying in the middle of a lion's den, surrounded by torn up creatures of all kind. Zebra, water buffalo, wart hogs, lions, and even hyena lay dead around her. All the blood had been sucked out of the corpses and most of the meat had been eaten. With one look at her hand, Konkal was horrified. Up to her elbows, her arms were covered in blood.

She realized that she had killed all of these animals but was unsure of how. Deciding not to return to the tribe out of fear, she went to the wall of the cave and sat down to think.

* * *

Next to a river in a dense rainforest, a woman slowly climbed the trees to catch an iguana that was resting in the sun. With one quick motion, she grabbed it and stabbed its head with a knife. Dropping back down to the ground, she seemed to consider something before making a fire and cooking the dead lizard. After lunch, she spent her time making a neckless out of the lizard's bones. Once done, she spent her time in the trees. She climbed them and jumped through them for fun and to increase her strength.

Ever since waking up in the lion's den, much had happened. Konkal had not been able to sleep very much, she ran away from her home and even tried to kill herself. She learned that she had two souls in her body instead of one. One soul was human, the other was a dragon. It was the dragon side that killed all those animals, and she didn't want that to happen to her tribe.

A few years after the dragon first made it self known, it only got louder. She could hear its roars at night, and it gave her a strong urge to kill and feed. It was this that kept Konkal from sleeping at night. When she tried to kill herself, the dragon took over and stopped her. She made her way west and collapsed of exhaustion next to the coast. Waking up next to a jungle. She decided to wander as she tried to forget.

The jungle offered a new kind of heat to the girl from the savanna. The humidity killed her for the first few months but eventually became a normality. She had to adjust to the new types of plants and animals in the unknown terrain. Luckily, sickness wasn't a problem considering it was gone within three days of receiving anything.

Now, she had completely learned how to survive in this new land. The only problem were the natives that she wanted to avoid. She had run into them once but wanted to stay away to keep them safe from her. Soon, she would not need to worry about their safety anymore. Tomorrow, she is heading north to find somewhere new to live.

* * *

Living in the north was colder than her previous homes, but less humid than the jungle. The rocks of the mountains and forests made her feet and hands tough. The cold winters nearly froze her, while she welcomed the familiar warmth of the summer days. The tall pine trees and large mountains became her new training grounds, while the plants and animals provided a new and interesting food source for the girl. These woodland animals were much different from any creature of the savanna or jungle.

Her body had changed much in the past five hundred years. While she was skinny in the savanna, she had gained some muscles from the jungle and a lot more from the forest. Her ribs were no longer visible, and her hair was now short and dirty. The nails on her hands and feet became sharp and black along with her now razor like teeth. However, the biggest change was her left arm and eye. Both were lost in battle that happened a year ago. Since then, she had been calling herself Nita, a name given to her by a tribe of natives. It means bear, and she decided to stick with it because she liked it a lot.

She decided to change her name after losing her eye and arm, because she felt like that signaled the end of an old life. A life where she wasn't being hunted. She had healed in less than a week after being injured and need to learn how to live a disabled life. It was relatively hard to get used to having one hand, but somehow, she grew her arm back. The arm she grew was green and scaly. She only realized it was the dragon's arm once she turned into the dragon all together. After that, she opted to only use that form in times where she absolutely needs it.

Nita was currently overlooking a camp that was apparently made up of spell casters. Their magic was draining much of the life from the land. If she wanted to take them out, she would need to do it fast and without taking them all on at once. Now was a good time to use the dragon side of her. Turning into the monster, she stalked over and began the attack.

* * *

Everyone was dead. All the magic users were killed, and Nita was siting in the camp near a pile of bodies that used to be the magic users. She was looking through any magical items that weren't destroyed and figured that many of this would come in use later on. She found a neckless the increased healing speed, a staff that grew trees, and even a spell book.

Inside the book, there was a spell for almost everything. Raising the dead, making fire balls, freezing, anything that was imaginable was in there. She even found a spell that the spell casters were working on. It was supposed to give the caster control over a certain type of crystals. It was supposed to work like an extension of the body, the caster would become a part of the crystals much like the crystals would become a part of the caster.

After finding that, she worked day and night to perfect the spell. Nearly four months pasted before she competed her project, and after casting the spell, it was like she found a missing part of herself. Nita could sense where other crystals of the same type were. Some were above the ground, and most were below it. She called the crystals to her and some came. The crystals levitated around her, and it was almost like her body had extended to the area around her.

She closed her eyes, and could feel where everything was located, even things that were normally out of sight. She could sense the sun rays in the crystals and the air around them. As she called the gems towards her, she felt something familiar. They condensed and form around her missing left shoulder. When she opened her eyes again, she had her arm back. It may have been purple and looked more like broken ice, but it worked exactly like her old arm. Except, this time, she could do a lot more with it.

* * *

Five years after getting her new arm, she flew across the ocean again and ended up several flight hours north of her first home. It was in the land that would one day be known as England where she became a mercenary. She changed her name to Tai to remember the dawn of her new life and became versatile in all manner of weapons. She even learned how to fight bare handed incase she lost her weapons. She even learned how to change the shape of her crystal arm.

As she learned these new things, she took on more jobs. The jobs would range from killing, to stealing, and even to helping build stuff. However, she did reject things that required herself to get hurt or worse. That was out of fear that her beast side would take control and kill everything.

In doing this, she became rich for that time. Tai stored all the currency in a secret location under the water. The place was in an underwater cave, two hundred feet below the waves. One day after taking her earnings to the cave, and reemerging, she climbed out of the water and was stabbed through the heart.

As she turned around she saw the man that tried to kill her. It was a young boy, one who looked like he was starved and lived in the wilds. A young boy who did not know how to survive, not like her. She saw fear in his eyes as he backed away after seeing that she wouldn't die. She whispered sorry to the young boy as she blacked out. Only faint memories of a roar, blood, and bodies came after.

* * *

Abeck woke up suddenly. She sat in the corner of a dimly lit and destroyed room. Claw and burn marks covered the walls. Any equipment in the room was destroyed. The lights in the ceiling flickered as if trying to turn on but not being able to. As she stood up and looked around some more, she saw Midnight laying unconscious in the other corner of the room.

* * *

 **That was ch 9, I hope eveyone enjoyed it.**

 **More memories might be shown later, I'm still undecided.**


	10. Surprise

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

 **Abeck's in a bit of a pickle right now, so, keep reading to find out how everything goes.**

* * *

When the faculty at UA heard about Midnight being in the hospital, many went to visit her. When asked what happened, she had told them that she went to visit Abeck. While she was there, Abeck went crazy, while she went in to help, the half dragon attacked her. After she woke up, she was unable to move do to an injured spine, a massive bruise on her back, and a large bit mark on her lower leg. When any of the heroes asked to see Abeck, the doctors and nurses all said the same thing, that she was gone. No one knew where she went, only that she jumped out the window in her room and disappeared.

* * *

Aizawa was the first to try and see Abeck after checking in on Midnight. He wanted to ask her a few questions, but unfortunately, he had to wait. Not to mention, he also had more questions when he entered the torn-up room. He looked out the windows to see if there was any trace of her path as she left the hospital. However, nothing but the city was below the window. No claw marks, no cracked roofs, not even a bent pole. So, he decided to head back to Midnights room, oblivious to the fact that he had been watched by the very person he was looking for.

* * *

After seeing how Midnight was doing, Present Mic was sitting the lobby trying to call Abeck, she had exchanged phone numbers with everyone just in case there was an emergency. He had been attempting to contact her for the past half hour to no avail. By this point, he was worried that she wasn't answering after a few hundred texts and calls. Just like Aizawa, Mic wanted to talk to her and ask her some questions. And just like every other person trying to find or contact her, Mic was being ignored. He had called the others a short while ago to see if anyone had managed to call her, but to no avail. After a few more failed calls, the voice hero decided to stop and return to the school to get some grading done. However, he had to admit, it was a lotless uneventful without Abeck constantly commenting about how horrible the students were at grammar and spelling.

* * *

All Might had run around the city for hours once he had checked on Midnight. He asked many civilians, as well as other pro heroes, if they had seen Krosis anywhere. The only response he got was no, but several people also asked for his autograph, which wasted some of his time limit. By the time All Might got back to the school, his time limit was completely up, and he was exhausted. All Might had checked over the entire city, and there was no trace of Abeck, anywhere. He had even checked in the sewers and parks for any sign of her. However, now he needed to rest, and he would ask around later if anyone had seen her.

* * *

Nezu was the only faculty member from UA that even considered that Abeck would be heading to her home. He talked to Snipe and they both went over to her house as soon as possible, after making sure Midnight would be alright. While driving through the forest, they both could swear that they saw some sort of creature watching them in the forest. Snipe called it out as a large tanuki, but Nezu thought it was some kind of large cat.

Once they got to the mansion, Snipe pulled out his guns, just in case, as they walked to the door. Once they got on to the porch, talking could be heard from inside the house. One voice was distinctively Abeck's, but the other was unknown, but clearly male. It was also hard to tell what they were talking about considering the entire talk was in Spanish. The two visitors rang the doorbell and the talking from inside the house stopped. When Abeck opened the door, she looked surprisingly neutral at the appearance of Nezu and Snipe.

"What?" Abeck sounded as uninterested as she looked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." Nezu looked apprehensive at the fact that Abeck looked indifferent about everything. "May we come in?"

She grunted, and side stepped, but otherwise let the heroes enter her home. The entrance hall was just as cluttered as the last time they had visited, but definitely more dusty. Abeck went back to the kitchen as Nezu and Snipe go to sit down at the table. Katchi was sleeping calmly on his bed, but as the two visitors looked around, they could not see anyone who Abeck could have been talking too. Eventually, the silence became awkward. Abeck sat down at the table and was, for some reason, now eating a large bowl of rice, grilled steak, seared salmon, three donuts, an entire pizza, and multiple dumplings.

"So," Snipe decided to break the tension, "Hungry?"

"Considering I was knocked out for a few days, and that I need to eat around 16,000 calories a day, yes, I am hungry." After she said that, someone spoke in Spanish, then started laughing. Snipe had his guns out almost immediately, Nezu looked around, and Abeck stayed clam as she spoke again. "Are you two done?"

As Snipe was looking around for the speaker, Nezu addressed Abeck, "Is there someone else here?"

"Ya," she replied with seemingly less interest than before, "Comet."

"Who?"

"My friend Comet showed up out of nowhere, again."

Snipe interjected, "I thought you said you didn't have friends."

"I said I don't like being near people, not that I don't have friends," she looked highly unconcerned as she downed half a pizza.

"Then where is 'Comet'?" Nezu was curious about Abeck's friend, he also hoped that whoever it is, is not another dragon.

"Look up." Abeck wasn't the one who talked, and when the two visitors looked up, there was someone sitting on the ceiling. A joyful grin was plastered on his face, his hair was a mix between dark blue, light blue, and purple, and his eyes looked like they were nebulas floating in space. "Nice to meet ya!" He was insanely happy, it was a strange contrast when next to Abeck.

Abeck turned all of her attention back to her food as Comet jumped, yes jumped, down from the ceiling and gently floated to the floor. He spent a while being confused at the teacher's faces, who wouldn't be surprised at seeing someone on the ceiling, he looked back at Abeck. "Te vas a comer el pimiento en la alacena?"

"Knock yourself out." Comet let out a shriek of happiness and sprinted into the kitchen. It was strange Snipe and Nezu to see Abeck care so little about anything. After finishing all the food in front of her she looked at her guests, "So, what did you come here for?"

"Well, there are many, including ourselves, that have questions about what happened." Nezu cut to the chase immediately, he hoped that she would be cooperative when answering anything they asked.

"Well that's new," her voice was laced with sarcasm then went serious, "people always have questions Ratatouille, mainly directed at what the hell I am, but they still have questions. So, you may as well ask whatever you want, but you should know that I may not answer all of them." As Comet exited the kitchen with several bags of ghost peppers, Abeck entered it and came back out with five plates of tacos.

"Very well," Nezu waited until Abeck came back to start asking questions. Snipe sat next to him and watched Comet scarf down a sickening amount ghost peppers. "Care to explain the harsh training lessons with class 1B that Recovery Girl told me about?"

"Ok, first of all, that training was a light warm up," she retorted, "your students didn't even fight very hard on account of not wanting to hurt each other. So, the injuries they got were minor compared to what they would have gotten if they actually fought like they should have."

"Excuse me?" 'Fight like they should have' did not sound good to the tiny principal, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that your students have no clue how to fight real people. They can handle robots, but they won't use their quirks against people, at all. It's a problem best solved sooner rather than later."

Nezu sighed, "you have a point." He would admit that Abeck had a point with her observations, but he still didn't appreciate that she was making them use their quirks against each other. "What about the way you acted at the USJ?"

"That's simple, something ticked me off, the dragon was unleashed, and I had a hard time trying to contain it. By the time I could, my only option was to black myself out. It was either that or I let the dragon kill everyone in the facility."

"Your answers are very vague, but continuing, why did you attack Midnight at the hospital?"

"You and I both. Keep in mind, I have no recollection of what happens when the dragon is in control. Not to mention, I was asleep the who time and was probably more surprised then you to wake up in that destroyed room with an injured college on the floor."

"So, your response was to run?" Snipe interjected, "Not to help?"

"Oh, I helped, I punched the door down to get everyone's attention, then I ran." It was quite a mystery how she finished all the tacos, but she did. "Oh, and by the way," she handed Nezu something, then stood up.

"You're resigning?!" Snipe was shocked about as much as Nezu, he expected her to do something about the public, the media, and the students being afraid of her, but not this.

"Yup, I'm resigning and moving away, so now I need to go pack. Comet's in charge while I'm busy, see ya later," and with that she exited the living room. Snipe and Nezu turn to Comet who was smiling like usual.

"Hi! I'm Comet, I like pizza, and planes, and dogs, and TV, and CAKE," Comet started rambling and wouldn't stop. Both Snipe and Nezu though about leaving for a bit after the next several minutes of Comet's talking. However, Nezu still had questions, so they stayed, despite the fact that Comet was talking for nearly an hour straight.

* * *

 **Welcome back to my horrible end cards.**

 **This was chapter 10, yay resignations!**

 **Also, Comet is one of my favorite OCs, he's very kind, fun loving, and a talker if you couldn't tell. He's also very bad ass when he wants to be.**


	11. New Information

**Chapter 11:New Information**

 **Just so everyone knows, for a while I had considered stopping this story. Due to school, personal reasons, and new ideas entering my brain on a daily basis, i could not focus on writing this. So, I will post a few more chapters and then figure out what to do from there.**

 **But, for now, here's chapter 11.**

* * *

An hour had past and Abeck was still not back yet. However long it took that girl to pack, is wasn't fast enough to save them from the person who somehow managed to talk since the blonde left. At this current point in time, Comet was giving Ratatouille and Cowboy a lecture on the many kinds of plants that could be used in poisons and medicines. He also went on to explain the different symptoms of the poisons as well as the side effects of the poisons.

"Curare is a common name for various plant extract alkaloid arrow poisons originating from Central and South America. These poisons function by competitively and reversibly inhibiting the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor, which is a subtype of acetylcholine receptor found at the neuromuscular junction. This causes weakness of the skeletal muscles and, when administered in a sufficient dose, eventual death by asphyxiation due to paralysis of the diaphragm."

Snipe had received a headache from all the information and tried to get the talkers attention, "Um Comet, I don't mean to be rude but- "

Comet did not hear the pro hero, "Then of course there's water hemlock, it's closely related to poison hemlock, the plant that famously killed Socrates, and water hemlock has been deemed "the most violently toxic plant in North America." A large wildflower in the carrot family, water hemlock resembles Queen Anne's lace and is sometimes confused with edible parsnips or celery. However, water hemlock is infused with deadly cicutoxin, especially in its roots, and will rapidly generate potentially fatal symptoms in anyone unlucky enough to eat it. Painful convulsions, abdominal cramps, nausea, and death are common, and those who survive are often afflicted with amnesia or lasting tremors." How one person could hold that much information in their brain was anyone's guess.

Luckily for everyone, Katchi saw a butterfly outside and barked. That bark had caused Comet to stop talking, much to the pros relief. Nezu decided to say something before the lecture could continue, "Comet, if you don't mind, it would be appreciated if we could go find Abeck."

"Well alrighty," he surprisingly didn't seem sad at all, "Who wants to check where? I'm going this way!" His question and response gave the others no time to answer before he ran off. The two teachers stood confused for a second before deciding to stick together as they wandered through the house.

As it turns out, the kitchen and living room seemed to be the only clean place in the house. Most of the hallways were just as cluttered as the entrance hall, if not more so. They passed rooms filled to the ceiling with boxes, others were filled with treasures and what looked like gold. One room had a steel reinforced door that stood slightly ajar, inside were pillars with chain, scratch marks and burn marks on the wall, bones scattered everywhere, and a small sky light to let a small amount of light into the otherwise pitch-black room. That room was by far the most disturbing room they saw, and eventually they found who they were looking for. Abeck was in the library reading what looked like a book that appeared to be several centuries old. Unfortunately, she was reading underneath a giant sleeping cat-like thing.

The creature looked only a little bit smaller than Katchi was, but definitely a lot more dangerous. It had a large cobra hood going down its back, a scorpion's tail that swished around, sharp birdlike talons, and six pointed horns on its head. Yet, as if ignoring the creature completely, Abeck continued reading as the thing slept on her back.

"Abeck" Nezu whispered as quietly as he could to get her attention. She tore her eyes from the book and sent a questioning look his way. "Are you ok?" He continued whispering as to not wake the cat thing.

"Fine, why?" she didn't whisper, and the creature shifted. Snipe pulled out a gun and gestured to the thing, it was then that Abeck understood. She shifted into a position on her arms and said, "Oh, right, I never introduced you to her. So, Ratatouille, Cowboy, this is Ruko, my other pet that is almost always in the woods."

Her companions seemed to be in shock. They looked between Ruko and Abeck as the latter went back to reading. They slowly went into the room and Ruko woke up. She growled at the intrudes as she walked off Abeck. The sleek tawny fur on her back bristled as she crept towards those she considered prey, those in question immediately stopped moving. The atmosphere in the room tensed, but only until Comet burst into the room shouting and Ruko bolted. As it turns out, she was just as spastic as a regular house cat.

"Did I miss something?" Comet sounded confused after watching the cat sprint out of the room. He was, for some reason, holding a large box and a baguette while he stood in the middle of the room with a confused expression.

"Nothing important," Nezu regained his composure, "However we found Abeck."

"Oh, that's good! I found food and this box!" Comet dropped the bread when he excitedly showed off the box. Then, once realizing what happened, scrambled to pick up the bread again. "Also, turns out this house needs a major cleaning."

Even though he is still on edge, Snipe spoke up, "I will actually agree with that. Some of these rooms are the definition of messy."

"Eh, the dragon likes clutter." Abeck was barely paying attention as she spoke, giving most of her attention to the book she was reading.

"What do you mean by that?" Nezu went back to questioning and was answered with a confused 'hm', so he clarified, "What do you mean by 'the dragon likes clutter'?" By all means, it did not make sense. Abeck said she was half dragon, but that shouldn't mean her personality should be affected. If her and her dragon half are merged, then her thoughts, feelings, and instincts should be the same for both sides.

"Oh, that," she went back to sounding completely uninterested and sat up, "First, you need to know a bit of history. This is actually a large misconception, but dragons did exist once, and they had a defense mechanism they used to survive after death. What happened was that when they got close to death, their soul would detach from their body and merge with the closest creature to them. It gave that creature any abilities the dragon had, and when it died the dragon would reincarnate until the process repeated.

"Then one day a dragon by the name of Gravag decided that he wanted to be the strongest, so he started to kill his kin. Eventually, he had killed off every other dragon and trapped their souls inside of him. He had taken their powers and used them to kill and destroy. He claimed to be the ruler of the world, even saying nothing could best him, until a mortal human managed to bring him to the brink of death. Gravag's soul split away and went into the human's body, and thanks to the fact that one of the powers a past dragon had was invulnerability to everything, unless certain circumstances were met, that human couldn't die." At this point in the story, the other people in the room were captivated, and Abeck did not even process that she was telling them all this. "That very same Human went to wander the world for around 20,000 years, trying to find a way to end their suffering. The human suffered from nightmares, hearing voices when no one was around, loss of control when they slept, and even mood swings that caused them to kill everything in sight.

"These things happened because Gravag was trapped in them and wanted to escape. So, every chance he got, he would take control of the human's body to fight and kill. This human ended up spending most of their time in solitude and fear, that is until they fell in love with the chief of a tribe in Africa. For years, they hid their relationship from the chief's tribe, who only found out when a baby was born. The mother died soon after and the baby was taken to the tribe to live out its life there. Five months after the birth of his child, the father was killed as well, and the baby was raised to believe that both parents died during a hunt that took the lives of an entire hunting party, which of course was not true…"

She had stopped talking so Snipe asked her a few questions, "Alright, first off, how do you know this when no history book has ever mentioned it?"

"That's because no one ever recorded it," she responded, "or they did, and the writings were destroyed. Both are possible answers." Something whispered in the back of her mind, but Abeck opted to ignore it.

"Then how do you know about this?" Nezu spoke this time while Comet was already piecing things together in his mind.

She took a deep breath and debated for a bit before responding, "I was told this story, by the very creature that caused so much pain to be inflicted on my mother." By the look on their faces, Abeck could tell that was not the answer they expected. "Being the closest thing to my mom at the time of her death, the soul of Gravag merged with mine and gave me all the powers they both once had. Eventually, I ended up with the not only the strength of thousands of dragon's souls, I also had the magical potential of a witch trained to kill dragons. It sucks."

"'It sucks'?" Snipe repeated what she said in shock, "what do you mean by 'it sucks'? Anyone in this day and age would kill to be as strong as that!" He was nearly shouting at this point because he couldn't understand why Abeck doesn't love to be that strong.

Abeck's eyes narrowed, "Yes, it sucks to have these powers, because I know the cost of having them. I need to remain calm at all times, or the dragon will take control. I cannot use most of my magic due to the fact that the mere thought of it these days is scary. I cannot sleep due to my nightmare, and when I do, it can only be for twenty minutes or the dragon will take over and kill. I have been alive for 5,000 years, and I'm going crazy. I cannot be in my dragon form very long or I will lose control and kill. Now, after hearing this, would you still like my abilities?"

Not very much time passed before Snipe answered, "Not really, no. However, the public want answers. Right now, everyone's afraid of you, want you locked up for the rest of your life, or they want you dead."

Apparently, Abeck had heard this before as she waved it off fairly quickly, "Ya, I expected that. And none of it is happening. No one can know about what I can do, or some pretty bad things could happen. Also, I can't die, which was literally explained this a few minutes ago, and if I were to be sent to prison, more bad things would happen."

"Then in that case," now it was Nezu speaking, they really like to jump back and forth when questioning someone, don't they, "Do you mind if we speak to Gravag?" That got her attention big time. Abeck no longer seemed uninterested, now she just seemed to be in a cross between shock defiance.

"Absolutely not!" She nearly roared when she regained her voice, "I have spent my entire life trying to keep him a secret, and away from living creatures, and you want to talk to him?!"

Nezu, as well as Snipe and Comet, stumbled back a bit when Abeck yelled. "Well, maybe there is a way to reason with him," he suggested hoping that the dragon lady would calm down.

Much to everyone else's relief, she took a deep breath and calmed down. "You cannot reason with him," she said in a more neutral tone, "Gravag will do and say anything to get his way. And the only way to talk to him without releasing him would be to go into my mind."

"Well then let's do it!" Comet spoke up with his usual happy demeanor.

"Ha, no."

"Come on, please? I wanna meet him!"

"Still no."

"PLEASE?!" Comet started whining at this point, and quite frankly, it was hurting everyone's ears.

"Alright fine! But just because I can't take that anymore!"

"Yay!"

While Nezu was happy that they would be talking to the dragon, he couldn't help but wonder how powerful it truly was. He also wished to know how Comet managed to convince Abeck to do something just by whining. If Hizashi tried the same exact thing, all Abeck would have done was yell at him for being an annoying child. So, for her to give in to Comet, they must be close friends, or there's something about this man that Nezu doesn't know about. But, that's for a later time, right now, he would focus on the dragon.

* * *

 **And that was that, sorry if everything seemed a bit less descriptive at the end, I am very tired right now.**

 **Next chapter is going to cover more on the dragon, Comet, and some more of Abeck's past. That might be changed when I write the next chapter because who knows what will pop into my head at that time.**

 **Any way, it's 11 pm and I need to wake up at 5 to go running, so good night everyone.**


End file.
